


Devils, Yokai, and Highschool

by Celticmagi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticmagi/pseuds/Celticmagi
Summary: Years after Adventures of Rikuo and his friends, they are continuing their lives but now it's time for highschool and one letter Received by Rikuo changes their course towards Kuoh and towards meeting the devils that command that territory. How will the shenanigans go this time? (Rated M for Adult Language and themes, it's DxD  get ready for the sexiness that accompanies such a title)





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago/Nura:Rise of the Yokai clan or Highschool DxD, they are property of their respective Creators, Publishers, and Companies. **

* * *

Looking over his friends one Rikuo Nura smiled at them as they discussed the latest Yokai sightings, they had all matured in the years since Abe no Seimei's defeat the girls had matured and filled out well especially Kana who could easily be most of the guys in the schools wet dream by now with her mid length brunette hair and brown eyes always shining with her youthful innocence never lost, her uniform taught over her new chest she grew into with her skirts a bit short that causes her no end of embarrassment and many boys bloody noses. The rest of his friends had grown up as well, Tori had gained height as well as a few sizes her hair had lengthened a little but she kept her pony tail and with her cat like eyes she has become quiet the beauty with an almost cat like grace. Maki is still just as she was not particularly changing beyond cutting her hair short she's still just as short tempered at times but just as lazy. Kitsyugu definitely hasn't changed much still having his rather crazy hair and his personality and charisma has yet to wane in the least. Shima has kept his punkish spiked hair and kept with soccer beyond that he's stayed very much the same. Then Rikuo himself has changed a fair amount he has become taller and more athletic with sharper eyes and tongue his day self has become much more like his night self-becoming more charismatic, confident, and has taken his mantle of the third heir of the Nura clan seriously though he still attends human school he has become well versed in the ways of the Ayakashi and the clan. As they laughed and chatted about the latest yokai sighted near the school before the door opened with Tsurara the Yuki-onna, having matured physically she is now a true nadeshiko beauty with her long black hair with the blue highlights and while in human form her brown eyes and in yokai her golden eyes gleamed with an almost predatory seduction much like her mother as she has also filled out her figure giving her a perfect hourglass, came through the doors with a smile saying "Rikuo-sama the letters came."

Turning to look at her Rikuo smiled while kana turned to chat with tori but the rest of them turned curious as Tsurara walked up to her young master and handed the letters which he smiled saying "thank you Tsurara."

Blushing lightly, she sat down as he went through them saying "its high school acceptance letters… why is one from Kuoh here?"

Looking at it there was a strange insignia on the top right of the envelope as they all thought about it before torii said "Well didn't it change to a coed high school last semester?"

Shrugging Rikuo said "I guess so otherwise I wouldn't have gotten a letter, anyway where are you all going?"

As he asks that they all have a realization, they are all plan on going to different schools… the Kiyojuji paranormal investigation squad was coming to an end. As that realization hit Kiyotsugu stood up saying "guys lets change this. We need to all stay together, I could never feel right if we were all separated after the years we've spent together."

As each person looked at the other they smiled and nodded saying "Yeah!"

Then Kiyotsugu smiled before saying "So where should we all try to get into… actually I read recently that the area near Kuoh academy had become a hotspot for strange occurrences recently, Nura didn't you say you got a letter from there?"

Looking at it Rikuo nodded before pulling it open and reading it he said "apparently, it's an offer to come and study there. Well if everyone else can get in I'll go along; besides it could be fun."

With his eternal smirk Kiyotsugu stamps his foot on his desk and points out to the distance and says, "Alright then our new objective is to get into Kuoh academy and keep the Paranormal investigation squad together!"

As they cheered Rikuo smiled as school officially let out he went home letting his friends go their separate ways before entering his home as he was tailed by Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo, kapa, Kubinashi, and Kejouro who were his personal guard when out of the main house. Entering the many different yokai that inhabited the old Nura clan house greeted Rikuo happily as he moved through the house greeting some himself before finding his grandfather Nurarihyon out in the garden looking at the cherry blossom tree smoking his pipe. Turning to look at Rikuo he gains his signature smirk saying "aaah how are you my boy?"

Sitting down next to him Rikuo pulls out the letter of his jacket saying, "I'm doing well, however I'm curious do you know this sigil?"

Showing his grandfather, the letter envelope his eyes go wide saying "That's the Gremory family crest. What do the devils want with you Rikuo?"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo can only say "They are inviting me to study at Kuoh academy. Heh I think I should go, it'll be fun besides all my friends are trying to get accepted there as well."

Nurarihyon only looks at his grandson as if he just grew a second head before laughing saying "Ah Rikuo you are definitely my grandson, just remember who you are and that you have responsibilities here"

To answer Rikuo simply stood up and smirked saying "As if I could ever forget my goal after all I have to become the master of spirits so that yokai and humans can live together in harmony. Now all we have to worry about is what Yasaka will say"

Chuckling Nurarihyon said "Let me handle that old fox."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo then smiles saying "Excellent, so when it comes around I'll be taking my subordinates with me."

With an eye roll and laugh Nurarihyon simply looks at Rikuo saying "You are so much like your father Rikuo its terrifying what you will accomplish."

Standing up and heading off Rikuo says "Isn't that what Ayakashi are supposed to be grandpa?"

Heading off away from his grandfather Rikuo passed by his retainers who were clearly "not" eavesdropping on his conversation before he simply shook his head saying, "so who wants to help me with this endeavor to Kuoh?"

They all smiled saying "We'll follow you anywhere Rikuo-sama!"

With a smile, he then went on his way to prepare. While elsewhere Nurarihyon went into his private room and began writing a letter to an old acquaintance.

-A week later in the underworld-

Lord Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory sat at his desk reviewing the latest additions, that prick of a fiancé his parents are forcing his cute baby sister with, to the marriage agreement before his wife and queen knocked on his door saying "Sirzechs are you busy?"

Perking up at hearing his wife's voice he calls out "of course not please come in."

Opening the door Grayfia held in her hand a letter with the Nura clan sigil on it and he brightened saying "It seems our friends from Kanto received my invitation."

Raising an eyebrow as she hands Sirzechs the letter which he opens happily as Grayfia says "Kanto? What are you planning Sirzechs?"

With a smirk as he read he said, "Well it seems that our dear rias will have new allies in her corner within the next year however, I do hope they don't cause too much trouble."

Keeping her questioning look she simply shakes her head before saying, "you are always like this you know that?"

Keeping his devilish smirk Sirzechs retorts "Whatever do you mean?"

-In Kanto, mid-summer-

Sitting in the meeting room in his night form, which has matured as well looking much like his grandfather did in his prime, Rikuo looks over all of the subordinate houses as he draws a breath from his pipe before speaking "now I'm sure you're all curious as to why I've called this impromptu meeting. It is to say that for a time I will be leaving the kanto region and going to school elsewhere."

Many of them look at him in surprise others simply stay quiet waiting to learn what their third supreme commander has in store to which he holds his hand out to silence some of the talking before saying "I know how you must feel but do know this, the place I will be studying is not only a place which holds great interest to me, but to the clan. You see I learned before I graduated from middle school there are devils living in Kuoh, and well I think it would be fun to make some friends in low places."

As he finished some keep their incredulous looks as others smile knowing this is how things will always be before one head speaks up saying "and how will we operate here? Who will be in command in your absence?!"

To answer that Nurarihyon simply appears behind Rikuo saying "What you saps forget I'm still kicking so soon?"

Once the original supreme commander showed his presence every yokai there silenced themselves as Rikuo smiled saying "and with that ladies and gentlemen this meeting is adjourned."

And with those final words Rikuo left the chambers and went on a stroll over his area sitting atop the flying snake with Tsurara behind him they looked over Ukiyoe town as he said "You know Tsurara I do love these strolls. It's nice going through the night sky."

With a light blush Tsurara smiles saying, "You do know we'll still be able to do this at Kuoh right?"

Chuckling Rikuo nods saying, "Very true, however we'll have to be much more careful who sees us."

Nodding to each other they continue their night stroll returning to the compound early in the morning ready to face the last days of living in Ukiyoe town for a time. Over the next week school let out for summer vacation and the group all got accepted to the prestigious academy They spent their time packing and with the rest of their parents meeting with Rikuo's mother who would act as their guardian while they would be attending Kuoh. Over the summer the group of friends all made their way to Kuoh, got a place for them all to stay while going to the school. Then the school year arrives and the first year had been a complete and total let down. There was almost nothing supernatural about the first year at Kuoh, the most interesting thing that happened was Rikuo made friends with one Issei Hyoudou and his other two friends, however a "Good" effect was that the yokai kept themselves what seemed to be hidden for now however the counter was they did not meet the devils either. Now with the second year having begun some of the group feel it was a waste of time coming to Kuoh instead of their original choice particularly one irate blonde as she was going off on Kiyotsugu again for dragging her along with his stupid idea "Dammit Kiyotsugu I told you this was a bad idea! We haven't seen a single thing since coming here it's like everything we experienced back home was all a dream!"

They all knew the yokai attacks as well as the Gokaiden house were covered up quickly by the government but none the less they each had scars from that time. The leader of the group sunk further into his chair knowing exactly how she felt but he took a breather saying, "I know how you feel Maki but we are here and well we're still a club and we kept up with the curriculum so we might just have a ride through university."

He smiled at her which diffused her as she huffed saying "alright fine, anyway have any of you seen Nura? He has been gone for a bit."

Looking around the room both Rikuo and Tsurara were indeed gone despite it being midday tori and Shima both shrug not knowing.

-elsewhere in Kuoh-

Rikuo and his group were moving through the streets before he notices Issei waiting by a bus stop he lets his guards explore before he approaches saying "Hey Issei."

Hearing his name the high school pervert smiles turning saying "Rikuo. How are you? What are you doing here?"

Keeping his smile, he says "Just out exploring a bit more since last year I was busy or I kept to my apartment and school so I found some time and well here I am. What are you doing out here?"

With a smirk and a sudden spark Issei looks at his friend saying, "I got a date with a real hottie"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo bursts out laughing which causes Issei to make a feigned hurt before he simply smiles saying "Ill prove it to you stick around she should be here any moment now."

Smiling he nods saying "Alright Issei let's see what kind of girl you snagged."

Waiting with him for a bit a rather lovely girl in a bat cosplay comes up to the two friends handing out flyers handing one to each of them with a smile to Issei but a slight pause with Rikuo as she then leaves quickly as they both shrug and pocket the flyer as Rikuo senses the magic coming from the symbol on it and will investigate later. After another little bit of waiting a beautiful girl with raven black hair and violet eyes approaches and says "hi Issei… who's this?"

Gaining a sharp glare in her eyes Rikuo simply keeps a kind smile as he adjusts his glasses saying "Nura Rikuo a good friend of Issei here, so is this your girl?"

With a bright smile Issei wraps an arm around the "innocent looking" girl saying "Yup, this is Yuuma Amano, and get this she asked me out!"

He gives her a quick but sharp spike in fear having let his night blood gently mix with his day blood saying "Isn't that nice. I do hope you two have a nice date. Later Issei."

Waving to his friend and watching him leave Rikuo moves into a side alley and sees Kuroumaru waiting as he simply says, "follow them do not interact with them simply observe and report back, understood"

Nodding the crow tengu launched up into the sky and began following the two people silently keeping vigil. Returning to his day Rikuo knew that Issei will be alright with Kuroumaru watching them. Heading back to their apartment Rikuo is greeted by his friends in the middle of another argument which he becomes the mediator as usual.

-at a certain fountain park at dusk-

Kuroumaru had been tailing the two children for several hours and could not understand why his commander would give him such a simple task. So, he continued to watch and saw the girl change into a form like his own and his siblings but the energy she gave off was definitely of the fallen angels. Gripping his staff, he prepares to attack but remembers what Rikuo said 'observe and do not interact' so he steals himself as he must watch as his master's friend is speared with light. Gritting his teeth, he knows how Rikuo will react to learning of his friend's death but he could not stop it as he followed orders to the letter, however after the fallen disappeared he noticed a red-light glow from his pocket as a spell seal appeared nearby and out of it a buxom red haired devil appeared and he watched as she resurrected Issei and vanish through the same seal.

Having finished his task and believing he remained unseen Kuroumaru took off himself and returned to the apartment that his master and his friends from kanto were staying. After reporting what he observed he watched Rikuo grit his teeth and his night form take over from the anger that radiated off him from learning what the fallen had planned in the first place but relax slightly as he knew the devil resurrected him and now with the description he knew who the local devils were, Rias Gremory and her club had to be the ones. After dismissing Kuroumaru Rikuo goes to his room to rest his body so his day self won't pass out in the middle of class thinking 'what a pain, but this should become quite interesting'

With that last thought he fell asleep ready for the next day and to see what will happen next.

* * *

**Welcome to this crazy little brainchild of mine, I hope you all enjoyed reading, and there will be much more on the way. Until next time, this Celt is out.**


	2. The Real Story Begins

The next day at school Rikuo chatted with Issei and even asked how the date went. "So Issei how was your date with Yuuma?"

Hearing this Issei smiled but Matsudo and Mohotoma both grabbed Issei saying "WHAT YOU HAD A GIRL!"

Raising an eyebrow at their reaction Rikuo bit his tongue as Issei pushed them off saying "Gah, yeah I introduced her to you two remember Yuuma Amano?"

They both shook their heads as Issei pulled out his phone to look for the pictures he took yesterday saying "Here I have a pi… where'd they go?"

Looking through his phone there was no pictures of Yuuma at all as the two perverts simply laugh as Matsudo says, "maybe you're having trouble understanding those sim games aren't real, besides I have some new movies wanna come over?"

Rikuo politely declines as he watches Issei's reaction as he accepts curious he excuses himself to head off. Meeting up with his friends at their club room he sees Kiyotsugu smiling like he used to as Tori and Maki chatting as Kana, Tsurara, and Shima were on their laptops most likely typing up their latest assignments. Going up to Kiyotsugu he asks, "what's got you so excited?"

Turning to his friend and idol Kiyotsugu smiles brightly saying "Something amazing happened last night you see through the years I have made a program to track the energy that relates to the supernatural and well there was a massive spike in it by the park yesterday and well I say we do a bit of investigating tonight"

Hearing the possibilities of something actually interesting happening they all perk up before he continues saying "we will finally have a real target to investigate, also Rikuo"

Moving in while the others go and prepare Kiyotsugu pulls him in close "was it you or your family?"

Looking at Kiyotsugu with a look that says 'really?' and he nods saying "good the reason I ask is because similar energies are all over the school."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo nods saying, "I'll have someone look into it, besides I may have an idea"

Knowing that smirk Kiyotsugu nods before they all gather as the sun begins to set and head off as Rikuo calls Kurotabo and Aotabo to keep watch the school for devil activity

-in the occult research club room-

Rias Gremory and her friend and fellow king Sona Sitri both discuss how to take the intrusion of yokai on their territory "As you said rias last night was the first time you've seen the yokai? Perhaps it sensed you and was lost."

Taking a drink of tea rias sighs saying "if it was it would have left as soon as it saw my sigil but it staid only to observe the resurrection ceremony and left. I had my familiar track it, it went to an apartment building and met with a student from here."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow Rias hears the unsaid question saying, "it was Rikuo Nura from class… wait he's in Issei's class."

Tapping her chin Sona puts her tea down saying "Well that's an interesting coincidence. Now what will we do? If he is a yokai then how did he even get invited to this school? And what of his other friends?"

Looking at her she says, "what other friends?"

Sona then produces a folder with the student files of the paranormal investigation squad of Kuoh as she says "He came from Ukiyoe town with a group of friends who all attend Kuoh as well. I also did some research on Rikuo's background in Ukiyoe town the head of his family the Nura clan, leads the kanto region's yokai."

Both eyes going wide rias says, "so are you saying it's an attack from the kanto region?"

Shaking her head Sona replies "No I'm not saying that. I'm saying we need to watch him carefully and whenever you do plan on actually telling Issei about his revival have him stay away from Rikuo and his friends."

Sitting back in her chair rias crosses her fingers and contemplates it for a moment before a message arrives from Akeno that tells her it's time to get Issei "Alright I am sorry Sona but I have to cut this meeting short, let's talk more about this later. And perhaps you could approach him see what you can learn if not I may simply have Kiba get him day after tomorrow."

Nodding Sona says "I'll speak with him and then have Kiba bring him to you after all its your peerage member he seems to be interested in."

Once Sona leaves rias teleports to a scene with Issei being attacked by another fallen.

-back at the park where Issei died-

The group all look for signs of supernatural occurrences or yokai in general. But unfortunately, after an hour and the sun slowly lowering into the horizon. As the moon rises Kiyotsugu sags defeated from another unsuccessful investigation. Rikuo pats his back with a reassuring smile. As he looks around he can sense power nearby and steers them clear until tori and kana sit down on the fountain. As Rikuo kept an eye out for his friends in case any of them wandered he felt a barrier rise up around them as did Tsurara as his other retainers came out including Kejouro and Kubinashi but neither of them could get through the barrier as Nura saw a man in a trench coat and fedora appear with pitch black wings as he glared the fallen smiled saying "Well if it isn't my lucky day I escape the wrath of the devils but I find something to take my anger out on, two pathetic yokai and humans who have been tainted"

Seeing the man fly up Kiyotsugu begins to glow with excitement before his small speech which causes him and the other human members of the patrol to gather behind Rikuo as the man floats down and begins to walk towards them Rikuo says "Who the hell are you?!"

Chuckling as he bowed while removing his hat he says, "My name is Dohnaseek, a pleasure yokai, now please die"

Summoning a spear of light to his hand the humans of the group begin to cower as Rikuo's night blood flares and he releases his fear causing him to disappear from sight of everyone as Tsurara drops her human façade as cold winds whip up around her and their friends. Dohnaseek simply smiles saying "Pathetic you run at the sight of a fight but this woman doesn't how can you…"

Before he can finish his sentence, his shoulder explodes with blood as Nenekirimaru pushes through as Rikuo's red eyes glow as he says, "Do not threaten someone if you don't know what they are fallen."

A cold sweat breaks out across the fallen brow as he feels the pain in his shoulder being overwhelmed from the oppressive fear emanating from this yokai. Drawing out his blade from the fallen's shoulder Rikuo says "Now die afraid"

Quickly slashing Nenekirimaru across Dohnaseek's neck taking his head easily as the body seemingly disappears leaving a burst of black feathers. Glaring towards the other magic signatures he felt the barrier dissipates letting Kejouro and Kubinashi to rush up and gather the humans as Rikuo holds his blade against his shoulders as he says "I'll see you all at school tomorrow. I'm sorry for the danger I put you in."

Moving away from the two other yokai Kiyotsugu smiles saying "I knew it wasn't a waste to come here! And I swear it Nura we will all help just like we did against Tales."

Chuckling Rikuo rolls his eyes before the flying snake appears and lets Rikuo and Tsurara climb atop as they begin to fly up Kuroumaru fly's up next to them as the softness for his friends was gone now the supreme commander of the yokai sat there and he said "Find where those fallen are hiding and report back. I will need to talk to our hosts tomorrow."

Nodding Kuroumaru dashes forward gathering crows as they disperse searching Rikuo and Tsurara stay flying around scanning Kuoh for anything but their seemed to be nothing. Hours pass and the two found nothing new and with dawn approaching Rikuo sighed before retiring to their apartment finding the others there unharmed and asleep as they found their own beds and fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke up and gave the others a rundown of just act natural like yesterday didn't happen and they will discuss after Rikuo discusses with a few certain people. Agreeing it would be better they all get ready and head to school and on the way Maki and Kana are both very jumpy as the latter kept close to Rikuo causing a minor chill from Tsurara. They all then arrived and headed to their classes and Rikuo went up to Issei and smiled as he saw his stiff positioning as he said, "Hey you ok Issei?"

Jumping at this Issei said "y-yeah man why do you ask?"

Seeing his awkward smile Rikuo pats his shoulder before saying "if you ever need to talk you know where I am man"

Nodding with a slightly relieved smile they both retire to their seats. At the end of class, the prince of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto came in as girls squealed at the pretty boy's appearance as Rikuo raised an eyebrow and kept a sharp eye on the blonde as he went up to Issei and guiding him out of class Rikuo gives him a wave which he reciprocates which catches the eye of Kiba just as Rikuo guessed it would. Later as Rikuo was walking through the halls to meet with his club he almost ran right into Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra as he stops and quickly moves around them inches away causing them both to stop as Sona says "Excuse us."

Rikuo smiles from his new position saying, "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

Narrowing her eyes Sona asks "You're Nura Rikuo correct?"

Nodding he says, "Yes I am, you're Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra?"

Tsubaki gives him a minor bow as Sona nods says "Yes, I have actually been meaning to speak with you. Could you follow me please?"

Keeping his smile but shaking his head saying, "I do apologize Shitori-san but I do have responsibilities to my friends and club so may I take a rain check?"

Adjusting her glasses Sona gives a light glare saying, "Unfortunately I must insist"

As she reached out to grab him his two bloods mixed quickly as he activated a weaker version of Kyouka Suigetsu causing her fingers to slip through the image of his shoulder before he deactivated it just as quickly as he said, "I am sorry but I will decline, I hope to see you both again soon."

Going wide eyed as both women are rendered speechless before Rikuo bows and heads off to which they both rush off to the Council room. Rikuo enters to Kiyotsugu typing rapidly and the others a bit freaked out as he says, "Are you guys ok?"

Jumping a little as Maki looks at him glaring saying "Don't sneak in like that Nura!"

Holding up his hands with a sweat drop saying, "ok ok, calm down, anyway anything new?"

Looking at Kiyotsugu as he smirks saying "I was definitely right when we came here. Kuoh is a hub of supernatural energy and activity though for the past year it's been very infrequent but recently there was a spike in activity recently."

Sitting down with Shima, Rikuo nods saying, "So let me guess it is all focused here at the high school?"

Nodding Rikuo continues saying "I have a few ideas as to why that is, but it'll be a moment before I can prove it."

Each of them looking between each other before Rikuo says "So anyway let's talk about something less dark."

As the hours passed by and they continued to chat and laugh over jokes and working on the project to keep their club a club. As they left Rikuo noticed they were being tailed and as Aotabo and Kurotabo joined them saying the devil tailing them was a student at Kuoh which he nodded dismissing them. After they arrived Rikuo vanished from everyone's sight causing Tsurara and Kubinashi to look around for him as the humans simply went on to their respective rooms as Rikuo reappeared outside in his night form he scanned the area and saw only one devil watching the hotel. She wore the Kuoh academy uniform with brown twin-tails and light brown eyes she kept a sharp eye on the hotel. Rikuo walks up behind her his fear active not allowing her to perceive him before he patted her shoulder causing her to jump looking back eye to eye with Rikuo's night form as he smirks saying "Enjoying the view?"

Looking at him stunned for a moment before saying "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

Smirking he pets her head saying, "Tell your king I do want to talk but not right now, and I won't make trouble if there isn't trouble"

Letting her go she then teleports away leaving Rikuo to return inside still in his night form he pours some drinks for him and his retainers to enjoy and relax. Appearing in the Student council chambers Tomoe shivers from the intensity she felt from such a simple and nonchalant thing, however Sona clears her throat causing her to startle out her stupor as Sona asks "Tomoe what did you see?"

Swallowing hard she looks at her king and president saying "I don't know… b-but I was found out and well he said that he won't start trouble if there isn't trouble. I don't know who it was but I couldn't even sense him when he was right behind me."

Tapping her chin Sona contemplates what to do before saying "Alright we need to continue to keep an eye on Nura and his friends, I'll speak with Rias to see what she can do to help."

Nodding Tomoe went to relax as Sona texted Rias to meet her later and got the reply "Meet me tomorrow we are hunting tonight"

Sighing Sona finished her work and went to her home to get some rest. The next morning starts as simple as ever as the devils, yokai, and humans all clean up, dress, and get ready to go. Arriving their classes go on Sona makes her way to the occult research club and knocking on the door she hears Rias say, "Come in"

Entering Rias smiles saying "oh Sona you did say you needed to speak with me. What about? Akeno could you make us some tea please?"

Bowing to her King and Sona she leaves and begins fixing tea and returns with two cups as she pours the tea and hands them both one before Sona says "It's about Rikuo Nura."

Looking surprised Rias leans in saying "What about him? Were you able to learn anything from your conversation?!"

Shaking her head Sona says "No I wasn't even able to have the conversation. However, I could confront him momentarily but something odd happened. I can't quite explain it beyond it was like I didn't WANT to touch him when I tried to bring him in to question. And I had Tomoe follow him to his home and another yokai confronted her and said he wouldn't make trouble if we didn't"

Leaning against her desk Rias sighed saying "Well what do you want to do Sona? I can still have Kiba bring him in. or we can leave him completely alone."

Sighing she says "We need to know exactly what's going on. However, let's have Akeno and Tsubaki bring him in and only us for meet with him."

Nodding Rias says, "Alright I'll send Akeno to retrieve him now."

Sona then pulls her phone out and texts Tsubaki as Akeno smiles and heads of.

-Issei and Rikuo's class-

As the students listened to the teacher with glazed expressions, or noses buried in textbooks writing notes, or asleep. Suddenly the door opens and most of the people turn to see Akeno Himejima one of Kuoh great Onee-sans as she looks around smiling as Issei goes wide eyed seeing her as he is about to stand up the teacher says, "Um miss Himejima may I help you?"

Nodding she says, "Yes I need to borrow Rikuo Nura."

Before the teacher can say no Akeno summons a small Magic seal causing him to shake his head saying "Of course. Nura if you would please go with miss Himejima."

Getting up Rikuo raises an eyebrow as Akeno goes wide eyed before smiling with a light blush seeing him. Issei raises an eyebrow as Akeno shakes her head as he stays sitting as Rikuo follows her out and says, "So this is our first real meeting isn't it Akeno-san?"

Looking at him she smiles saying "Not exactly. But we can discuss that later"

Giving him a flirty wink he gains a light blush but continuing they head out and to the Occult Research Club as Rikuo is about to say something he senses a barrier raise around the building and he looks to see Rias Gremory, Souna Sitori, Tsubaki Shinra, and Akeno Himejima joins them as Rias gestures to one of the couches saying "Please Rikuo take a seat."

Looking at her his easy eyes go sharp and hard as he says "I think I'll stay standing. So, I'm guessing you know who I am, and I am aware of who you are now.

As he says that he walks over and closes the curtains allowing an amount of darkness as he allows his night self to appear to the fascination of Rias and Sona and the minor shock of Tsubaki, whereas Akeno could only watch and subtly rub her thighs together before Rias says, "So you really are a yokai."

Smiling he says "Technically I am only one quarter yokai, I am mostly human but in the darkness my Yokai blood comes out easier. Now then I am assuming you have questions."

Nodding with a slight smile on her lips Rias says, "I do the first and most important being how did you gain entrance to this academy and without proper notification from the yokai faction."

Chuckling Rikuo moves up to the coach and sits there relaxing as he says, "I was invited and if you're talking about the Kyoto Faction of Yokai, my family nor I answer to them."

Raising an eyebrow to the first statement Rias says "Invited? By who?"

Looking at her confused saying "If not you Gremory then someone else in your family sent me a letter almost two years ago inviting me to study here. Now then if that is all I will take my leave."

Standing up she moves in front of Rikuo saying "No that is not all. We have more questions for you, but most importantly if you wish to continue to attend this academy you must become one of our servants and join one of our peerages."

With a confident smirk Rias stares down Rikuo who simply looks at her for a moment dumbstruck before outright laughing. Holding his sides laughing hard enough for a tear to appear in his eye he wipes it away to be greeted by a hard glare from the crimson princess before he pets her head before his eyes harden causing a shiver to run up Rias' spine as he says, "I am no one's servant miss Gremory."

Activating his Fear causing Tsubaki and Akeno to shiver in fear and disappear from their vision as Sona and Rias are frozen staring at the Yokai hybrid as he says "I already told one of your servants I will not cause trouble so long as there is no trouble, I hope you listen. Also, Miss Gremory a few nights ago my friends and I were attacked by a fallen angel, and I am aware of what you did to Issei, does he?"

Walking away from the devils and right through the barrier causing Sona in particular to stare as she was the one to put up the barrier. Upon him leaving the four women all shuddered either from the relief of the overwhelming presence of him or in Akeno's case arousal. As she simply stared at the place where Rikuo was Rias then says, "What will we do now?"

Shaking her head Sona looks at her friend saying "We need to get on his good side. He could be a terrible opponent if it comes to a fight, but how do we do that?"

Akeno smiles saying "I think I could help with that. And Rias do you really not remember him?"

Raising an eyebrow, she says "What do you mean Akeno?"

Giggling she says, "Never mind but I'll help get us back on his good side don't worry."

With that the four devils went on their ways thinking of how to keep from gaining an enemy as Rias has a thought and staying back she writes home to her brother.


	3. Church has Never Been so Fun

Over the next few days Rikuo, despite what he is, could not escape the view of the devils. Moving through school he was always tailed by either a member of the student council or occult research club, but never Issei. In fact, he hadn't seen Issei since Akeno had come and retrieved him for that meeting. Now after classes end he went to the paranormal investigation squad clubroom and going in he saw Kiyotsugu and Shima typing frantically and the girls were reading on their laptops as he said, "What happened guys?"

Jumping from the sudden appearance of their part yokai friend Kiyotsugu beckoned him over as Kana said, "Didn't you hear about the murder last night?"

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned in and saw the news report that Kiyotsugu was reading and what the rest were probably reading as well. The body was mutilated and the hose had been trashed but what had investigators really confused was how he had burn like slashes and bullet holes all over him, however Rikuo knew exactly what could cause those as he sighed saying "Great."

Raising an eyebrow Maki speaks up saying "Why would you say 'great'?"

Turning to them "Remember how the Keikan house and other Onmyouji families hunt Yokai with Shikigami and spells?"

Nodding Kiyotsugu says "Well yeah but what do the Onmyouji have to do with this Rikuo?"

Looking at them he says "Well remember the man who attacked us? Well he was what is called a Fallen angel."

Going wide eyed Kiyotsugu says "You don't mean as in the Christian angels, do you?"

Nodding Rikuo continues saying "That's exactly what I mean every pantheon exists in their own territory. But back to the murder, exorcists caused that. I don't know why they would kill a human but… well they use similar techniques to angels and the fallen. They imbue their weapons with magical light that will cause those burns. Why I'm telling you all this is because we need to be extra careful going out at night from now on."

Shivering Kana holds her arms before Rikuo goes over and pats her shoulder saying, "But don't worry I'll make sure they won't harm any of you."

They all smile always having faith in their longtime friend as he had proven before that he could protect them. After a little bit Rikuo excuses himself to leave for some air. Leaving Tsurara behind to chat with Kana he exited the club room he was greeted with a familiar head of reddish-brown held in twin tails pressed against the wall with her faced away not hearing Rikuo open the door or walk into the hallway or go right up behind her but she did hear him say "Hear anything interesting?"

Saying she was startled would be an understatement as she fell forward faceplanting onto the ground as her ass in the air as she quickly got up blushing hard saying, "Why did you do… t-that."

She was then staring at him stunned as she was assigned to watch him and not be caught before she could run away he sighed saying "Are you with Sona or Rias?"

Well that caught her off guard "Sona is my king if that's what you are asking."

Smiling and nodding to her he says "alright now I'm heading out for some fresh air. Would you like to join me? It'll be easier to keep an eye on me that way."

As he finished saying this he held his hand out offering as she couldn't help but blush crimson red before taking it. Walking down the halls she could hear the whispers from classmates and other people saying 'no way she's with him?! So not fair I wanted to go out with Nura.' Or from the guys 'no way he's with her?! He'll have it in with the council now. Damn handsome.' To which he chuckled from time to time from the inane comments. Leaving the school grounds, they made their way to the park for a walk not holding hands as they continued he noticed Issei sitting with a nun talking. Having his curiosity peaked he moved in to listen before hearing the nun say "Alright I'll do it. I'll leave the fallen angels!"

Seeing Issei smile he was about to call out before he saw a Mature looking woman with black raven like wings appear standing in the middle of the small pond which caused all four of them to tense. And seeing Issei's reaction he knew her but then he recognized her, it was the girl that killed him which caused Rikuo's blood to boil. Looking around he didn't see anyone as he whistled it drew the attention of Issei and Asia as well as Raynare who upon seeing him simply began to chuckle saying "My oh my Issei isn't that your friend from before?"

Seeing Rikuo Issei waved his arm saying, "Get away from here Rikuo you don't know what she's…"

Before he could finish several Yokai appeared behind Rikuo who stood tall with a lethal edge to his eyes. To say Raynare was surprised would be an understatement as she stood in the middle of the pond staring at the human surrounded by yokai as she then realized what she sensed before and growled saying "Don't fuck with me. Who are you?"

Glaring at her Rikuo nodded to Kappa who jumped into the water as Raynare summoned a spear of light and ready to throw but several jets of water slammed into her sending her into the air where Kubinashi threw out his hand sending his string streaking up towards the fallen angel. Righting herself in the air she sneered before spinning a new spear to destroy the string and with the moment she glared at them before divebombing Issei and Asia to which Rikuo sent Kurotabo who launched forward. Reaching Asia despite Issei activating his sacred gear and getting knocked into a pillar as Asia cried out for him but she was picked up and knocked out by Raynare before she flew up saying "You pathetic Yokai. Once we're done with this nun I'm coming after you all for what you did to Dohnaseek."

Then with a burst of feathers she and Asia vanished leaving Rikuo beyond pissed and Issei on the ground beating himself up for being weak. Walking over Rikuo patted his shoulders saying "Issei you won't help her mopping here. Let's go and save her."

Looking up at him Issei could see the cold edge to his eyes as he nods saying "But I need to speak with…"

Nodding Rikuo says "I know you're a devil, and here I'm part yokai, we're still friends. Now let's go and help your new one."

Looking up at him he nods before saying "I need to tell Rias."

Nodding before Issei pulled out his phone and started a conversation as Kejouro came over and asked, "Are you sure we should help him Rikuo-sama?"

Looking at her he smiles saying "remember what I said before leaving Kanto, I'm here to make friends in low places. What better way?"

All the retainers smile ready to go as Rikuo and Issei go back to Kuoh and by sunset they arrive and going to the occult research club Rikuo holds off the retainers telling Kubinashi and Kejouro to go and retrieve Tsurara and escort the others home. Leaving the other retainers outside the doors of the old school building Rikuo joins the group in the club room which startles Rias as she says "R-Rikuo?! Issei what are you doing with him?"

Issei rubs the back of his neck before saying "Rias Asia was kidnapped by the fallen and I'm going to go help her."

Standing up and walking over to her servant she slaps him across the cheek saying "No, you will not."

Glaring hard but holding himself back Rikuo notices Kiba and Koneko in the room as well and raises an eyebrow at Koneko's presence before Issei says "If you won't help me then release me from your household and let me help her."

Sighing she leans against her desk saying "No, listen Issei… Rikuo could you please give us a moment, I would like to know what your interest in this is as well."

Nodding he moved out of the room before she continues saying "Listen Issei, one devil cannot defeat so many Fallen…"

Outside the clubroom Rikuo stands there before seeing Akeno walk up saying "Ara ara what brings you here Rikuo-kun?"

Looking at her he smiles saying "I'm here to help Issei."

Nodding she blushes saying "We still need to chat Rikuo-kun."

Smirking he nods saying "Alright I can't wait."

Giving him a small curtsie she walks into the clubroom. Waiting for a moment he then entered the room seeing Akeno and Rias vanish leaving the other three devils alone in the room as he looked over them he smirked seeing Issei's expression he says, "So when should we leave for crow hunting?"

Smiling he nods saying "Let's go."

Kiba looks at Rikuo saying "Why do you want to help us? Aren't you a Yokai?"

Smirking as the sunset continued he let his night blood out transforming causing Koneko to go wide eyed before returning to her stoic self. Looking over them he smiled saying "I am part Yokai yes, and Issei is my friend I don't need any better reason."

Seeing Rikuo change Issei stared before breaking out into a wide smirk saying, "come on guys we can do this!"

Nodding they all leave. They all arrive outside the Church as Rikuo looks around before saying "They know we're here."

Nodding Kiba says "you can sense it too. There's a lot of priests in there."

Koneko then walks over before kicking the doors open with a loud crash as the others join her as Rikuo sees a priest with shoulder length white hair and a crazy look in his eyes "Oh hohohoho, the shitty devil brat has friends, and two are hotties."

Leering at Kiba and Rikuo the yokai hybrid shivered saying "Are all Christian priests such perverts?"

Chuckling Kiba drew his sword as Rikuo looked at him saying "He's your guys true enemy I won't stand in your way."

Laughing as he drew his pistol and light sword "Oh a shithead devil who doesn't fear light. Nooooo you're a Yokai aren't you! Haha a yokai working with devils this is rich."

He then began to fire at Rikuo but as it seemed he was filled with holes he faded and reappeared on a dais saying "Really suddenly shooting someone? Do you have any courtesy?"

As he was laughing Kiba lunged forward and begins to slash at the priest as Rikuo watches before he is lifted suddenly which he jumps down seeing Koneko lifting the Dias and chucking it. Watching Rikuo couldn't help but be excited as the priest dodged the first dais only to be body slammed by the second before he crawled out coughing as he glared at the devils and yokai, "Shitty devils, Scum yokai. I can't believe you hurt me."

As he glared he began to shoot rounds towards them as Kiba dashed forward and swung his sword towards the crazy priest who blocked it with his own sword. Gaining another sadistic smile as they clashed and Rikuo kept his nonchalant look as he relaxed on a dais Koneko hadn't chucked yet. Issei stood there his hands clenched in hard fists. As the priest and Kiba continued to trade blows Rikuo moved around keeping out of the fray as he watched Kiba's superb swordsmanship before a stalemate occurred with him holding back the priest's sword as he held his tongue out saying, "Come on pretty boy let me cut you up with light."

Keeping his calm smile Kiba said "I'd rather not."

As he said that his sword turned from steel gray to pitch black as the light was absorbed into the blade as the priest glared saying "Fuck you, shitty devil what are you doing to my beautiful sword?!"

Once the light was gone Kiba simply smirked saying "I simply let my 'Holy Eraser' eat your light. Now what do you say? Surrender?"

Glaring hard at them he then threw a small object down causing a large flash which causes them to look away before he "vanishes". Looking around for him Rikuo looks up seeing him standing in a window as he smirks saying "Well you shitty devils and dick yokai, don't think that lady Raynare will be stopped by you. The Special Service, downstairs under that altar, for the witch is almost over tootles"

Looking at Kiba Rikuo smirked saying "He definitely has enthusiasm, but I think this is a moment for ladies first"

Gesturing to the little Rook who walks up to the old and ruined cross before she grips the altar in front of the broken cross as she tears it up and hurls it into one of the walls as Rikuo ducks out of the way. Seeing the hidden stairway, they start down before reaching the bottom and seeing a collection of priests chanting and Asia held up on an evil looking device in the shape of a cross with Raynare next to her before she turns and sees them with a sick smile she says, "Ah welcome to the ceremony Issei and his friends"

To say Issei was mad would be saying the ocean is a little wet. Looking to his friend Rikuo could see unadulterated fury in his eyes as Rikuo's own eyes glared hard at the fallen as he drew his sword for the first time before Raynare chuckled before saying, "now now let's not fight after all…"

Turning to see Asia convulse and start to scream as the cross glowed as did a warm green light appear above her heart. The screams continued until the light which held two small silver rings came completely out of her chest which she then went limp eyes vacant as Raynare laughed in triumph saying "HAHA it's too late, I now have the power of a sacred gear. None of you can do anything to stop…"

Watching this happened did not anger Rikuo, it infuriated him. He had dealt with others like her before and every time it never ceased to make his blood boil. Vanishing from the sight of every priest and devil in the room his fear was truly oppressive to Raynare as she shivered staring at Rikuo as he slowly walked through the crowd as she screeched saying, "Stop the Yokai you fools, He's right there!"

The priests looked around and even some looked directly at him but none reacted even as he walked right in front of their eyes. Then he stood there in front as he reappeared causing many priests to jump startled and try to slash at him only for a glare to cause them to freeze in fear as he said "you are truly a fool to do things like this. Not only did you have the audacity to attack a friend of mine but you allow another of your kind to attack my dearest friends. And now you continue the atrocities. Now face the same sword that ended the life of that Fallen who dared threaten my friends"

As he spoke he jumped up and loomed over Raynare who's knees wouldn't stop shaking as he held his sword to her throat as Kiba and Koneko began working on the group of priests as Rikuo called out, "Hey Issei what do you say?"

Turning his eyes for a moment Raynare launched forward and out of reach of Rikuo glaring at the two boys as she flew up the stairs quickly. Rikuo kept his eyes trained on where Raynare was as Issei joined him before Rikuo sliced the chains easily as Asia fell into Issei's arms Rikuo says, "You take care of her, I'll stop the winged bitch."

With tears of fury in his eyes Issei held Asia before Rikuo dashed forward and up the stairs only to be hit by a spear of light in the shoulder which drew blood as he hit the pillar holding up the cross as he glared at her before gripping the burning spear and crushing it. Laughing she looks at Rikuo saying "What's wrong little yokai did I hurt you?"

Standing up Rikuo's eyes kept a hard-firm glare on her before he stood at his full height Nenekirimaru at his side as he slowly walked forward. Raynare was dumbfounded saying "Why aren't you running?! I have the power of that bitch's sacred gear, you can't harm me."

As she said that she gained a grin before launching three more spears at him which seemed to tear through his head, chest, and leg which caused her to laugh saying "All that intimidation was nothing."

A moment later he simply faded into inky clouds as he reappeared behind her and swung his blade giving Raynare a nasty gash across both wings as she screeched in pain. Turning to Rikuo with intense fury before the twin rings appeared on her fingers as she healed herself before Issei walked up the stairs with his own eyes full of rage and tears as his Sacred gear manifests with a cry 'BOOST'. Looking back at the young reincarnated devil Rikuo moved back knowing he had to do this as Raynare simply laughed saying "Really now you're going to try and stand up to me?! Ridiculous after all what could you possibly do with nothing but a 'Double Critical'?"

'BOOST' Ignoring what she said Issei still ran forward and swung at her before she simply flew up saying "Tch, enough of this you're just pathetic, you know that right?"

Wiping his eyes Issei looks at her defiantly saying "What do I care what you say! I'll get you for what you did to Asia!"

Running forward and jumping up he grabs her wing before throwing her down to the ground stunning her and surprising her She then summoned another spear of light and impaling both of his legs causing him to yell in pain. Holding his legs in pain she returns to her haughty expression saying, "What's wrong now little Issei?"

'BOOST' as another signal sounds off Issei stands up before pulling the spears out of his legs as his hands burn. He then grits his teeth as he makes eye contact with Rikuo who simply glares at him challenging him before he says, "Now I'm going to beat the shit out of you, bitch"

Running forward as she is stunned saying "How is this possible?!"

Before his fist collides with her jaw the read gauntlet on his arm calls out 'EXPLOSION'. With the hit, she flies back and skids across the ground landing at the feet of a red-haired Devil heiress as she looks up Rias smiles saying, "You should watch your mouth when speaking to my cute servant."

Looking up at Rias Raynare goes wide eyed saying "how did you get here?! I thought the others would have taken care of you!"

Holding up two black feathers Rias says "Oh do you mean these two? They were rather rude but Akeno and I had our greeting. Here you may have them back"

She then drops the two feathers in front of her as Raynare is suddenly replaced by Yuuma again as her 'cute' voice returns as she looks at Issei "I-Issei please don't let this devil hurt me. I was only doing this because the others threatened me. Please I still have the present you gave me."

Holding up a pink scrunchy around her wrist Issei could only watch horrified before Rikuo walked over and pat Issei's shoulder as he looks down hiding his eyes saying "Rikuo, Rias please, I can't do this."

Nodding to him Rias gestures to the kneeling Fallen who looked scared shitless but only for a moment as Rikuo drove his blade through her chest saying, "Die in fear bitch."

As he pulled the blade free Raynare spurt a gout of blood before Rias completely obliterated her with 'The Power of Destruction' leaving nothing behind. Once the power was used Issei went back down to the hidden place and carried up Asia laying her down on a dais that hadn't been ruined as where Raynare was two identical silver rings sat there. Rias brought over the rings and slid them on her fingers before looking at the others before saying "they look lovely on her. Now Issei, I can bring her back if you wish."

Turning back awestruck Issei smiles saying, "Please Rias."

Rikuo started out but was blocked by Akeno who had her signature smirk as he sighed and turned back Rias began the Ritual. The small bishop piece sinking into Asia's chest before Rias smiled saying "Rejoice in your new life."

As the red glow subsided the young nun slowly stirred and opened her eyes as Issei smiled with tears in his eyes as he wraps her in a hug. Rias smiles as she starts off before saying "Now come on you all we should get back and let our friend go home."

Bowing to them Rikuo says, "It was a pleasure, I do hope we may meet again Miss Asia."

They then all leave the church before Rikuo whistles and the flying snake comes up to him and he sits on its head. Flying away as Rias and her group teleports he gains a genuine smile saying aloud "Well maybe we'll get a moment now." As he said that a bird flew past him bright orange and red feathers with trailing tail he saw it and it seemed to turn its head curiously.


	4. A Wild Yakitori Appears

The next day Rikuo walked into the school with his friends as he chatted and laughed with them he saw Issei and Asia come in as well and he bowed out of his friends group causing Kana and Tsurara to watch him wondering what was going on. They saw him go up to Issei and the blonde girl which caused them to become irritated and the ground to gently freeze under Tsurara's feet. As they all walked towards the School Rikuo staid back with the other two chatting about something none the less the two girls staid quietly irritated as they went to class. At lunch Kana walked over to Rikuo and sat down causing the boy to smile saying "Hi Kana… What's wrong?"

She kept a quiet and angry glare on him before saying "Oh nothing. I saw you and Issei have been very close recently. You've also been with him and his club much more than us recently as well. I know you have told us it's to keep us safe but…"

She couldn't finish her thought as Sona Sitri came up and said, "Excuse my intrusion Ienaga-san, but I require Rikuo-san's presence for a moment please."

Puffing out her cheeks in irritation as she looks at Rikuo before standing up saying "No need to apologize Shitori-san. I was just finishing."

She then walks away in a huff leaving Sona and Rikuo is thoroughly confused before sighing he says, "You said you needed something Sitri-san?"

Nodding she then says, "I would like to formally apologize for what Rias attempted to do."

Raising an eyebrow, he smiles saying "Thank you for that Sitri-san, I forgive you but unfortunately you cannot apologize for Rias."

She nods saying "I understand and thank you Nura. Now if you ever need anything do not be afraid to ask anyone of the council."

Bowing to her he makes his way to class and continues with his day. Over the next few weeks nothing overly special happened but then one day when Issei had him over they were simply hanging out in his room. The Lights suddenly cut off causing Rikuo and Issei to raise their guards as Rikuo shifted to his night form magic circles appeared around the room as Rias appeared out of one. Rikuo was about to say something but was cut off by the woman in the room not seeing him she said "Listen Issei I don't have much ti…"

She had already dissolved much of her clothing leaving her in her silky black lingerie for both boys to see as she blushed hard and tried to cover what dignity she had left as Issei said "U-um Rias what are you doing?"

Looking between the two she swallowed her pride saying "I-I'm sorry Rikuo p-please I need to ask Issei something personal."

Simply looking at her his red eyes piercing her as she shivers he simply says, "Anything he hears I do as well after all I doubt your intentions were the purest themselves."

She could do nothing but stare the Yokai hybrid and seem like a fish opening and closing her mouth again and again. She continued to do this for a moment before she sighed saying "Issei please take my virginity"

To say that Rikuo was surprised was an understatement. Both boys' eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as they heard her ask that but none the less she stood there nearly naked. Issei gulped very audibly as he said "A-are you sure that's what you want?"

She fidgets with her fingers saying "Yes, it is."

Rikuo sighed as he was standing up to leave another magic circle appeared as a mature figure revealed herself through silver light. Her silver hair hung down to her chest in braids as well as looped under her ears, she wore a French maid's outfit. Looking over the two men and Rias she gained a slightly superior look as she passed over Issei and Rikuo which Rikuo simply gave her a light glare as she said "Lady Rias your parents have requested your return to the underworld. I do not think they would view this action very kindly."

Keeping his glare Rikuo did not like how this devil acted as Rias stood and summoned her clothing she said "Grayfia, Issei is a member of my peerage and Rikuo is a close friend of Sona's, please do not disrespect them."

Giving the two boys a slight bow she says "My apologies. Will you be coming Lady Rias?"

Nodding Rias gains a stoic demeanor but then smiles at the boys before hugging Issei saying "I apologize for how I acted I'll see you two tomorrow."

Standing up and going over to the woman Grayfia they both disappear leaving Issei and Rikuo who's day form had returned as he looked over saying "well, um that was something."

Nodding Issei sighed and fell back onto his bed saying "Anyway If you want to head out man you can. Here if you want to chat more we're having a meeting at the old school building."

Smiling Rikuo says "Thank you Issei I may just come."

Standing up and heading out Rikuo made his way to his apartment to be greeted by Kubinashi and Kejouro at the front door, "what are you two doing? Did something happen?"

Kubinashi said "Nothing just trading with Aotabo so he and Kuro can go out on the town, also Rikuo-sama…"

Nodding before he looked at his floating head friend Rikuo said "Yes?"

Kejouro turned her head as if not to listen as Kubinashi leaned in saying "Did something happen between you, Kana-chan, and Tsurara?"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo looked at him saying "Why do you ask?"

Smiling awkwardly as he said, "Well lately they have been in the dumps even when the other girls try to help."

Sighing Rikuo nods saying "nothing happened. I don't think, but I'll go and talk to them. Thank you."

Nodding the two yokai let him in which he was greeted by the group of his friends. Kiyotsugu was on his laptop with a pencil in his mouth chewing on the eraser. Shima, Maki, and Tori where watching a movie. Then Tsurara and Kana were nowhere to be seen. Looking around he walked over to Kiyotsugu to not disturb the other's movie saying, "Hey, where's Kana or Tsurara?"

Looking up at his friend Kiyotsugu smiled saying "Tsurara is in the kitchen, I believe Kana is in her room. Do you know what is going on?"

Shaking his head Rikuo said, "Thanks Kiyotsugu, but no I don't but I plan to find out."

Nodding to him Kiyotsugu returns to typing up his newest post as Rikuo makes his way to the kitchen finding Tsurara making a snack as he walked over saying, "Hey Tsurara."

As he said that she nearly jumped out of her skin screeching 'kyaaa!' causing the counter top to freeze solid before she turns around seeing Rikuo blushing hard she says "R-Rikuo-sama?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Everyone else even Kubinashi and Kejouro go to the door seeing Rikuo and Tsurara with a scarlet face there and a frozen countertop. Rikuo looks back at everyone before they all scatter but its guaranteed that they are all listening in as he rubs the bridge of his nose as he says "Sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something Tsurara."

Tilting her head in curiosity as the counter slowly thaws he continues saying "I noticed you and Kana have been acting different. If I did something please tell me ok."

Stiffening a bit, she turns around saying "It's nothing Rikuo-sama, I promise."

Her fake smile couldn't fool anyone but Rikuo nodded before patting her shoulder saying, "You can always talk to me you know that."

She shyly nods before Rikuo leaves the room to see everyone else quickly rushing back to their places acting "Natural". None the less he sighed before heading towards Kana's room and knocking on the door as he opens the door saying "Kana? Are you here?"

The view he was greeted with was one of Kana in only her light pink lingerie and a towel over her head as she was drying off from a shower. Looking at her long-time childhood friend she stares him dead in the eyes as both faces slowly turn deeper and deeper red before Rikuo says "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

Before he could slam the door shut Kana threw a small charm at him screeching in embarrassment. The whole group carried a few charms given to them from Yura, this one in particular attached to Rikuo's forehead and caused his muscles to freeze as if paralyzed leaving him only to fall face first in front of her. When everyone else saw the small flash coming from the hallway and Kana's scream they all rushed to find Rikuo Paralyzed on the floor and Kana covering herself. The reactions were the boys gained slight bloody noses as well as Tori, Maki and Kejouro both shoved everyone out of the room as Kubinashi helped Rikuo up seeing the charm he raised an eyebrow saying "Um… Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo only turned his eyes towards his retainer and Kiyotsugu pulled the charm off letting Rikuo's body to relax. As he groaned saying "Forgot about those charms."

As he stood up and rolled his shoulders Rikuo looked over at Kubinashi and Kiyotsugu saying "I'm going to head to my room"

They both nodded and Kiyotsugu patted his shoulder saying "Seeya tomorrow Nura"

With that same devilish smirk Rikuo shakes his head as he heads off. The next morning was just a small bit awkward between Rikuo and Kana. On the way to the Academy Rikuo paused but then moved forward as they went in he saw Issei and nodded to him which he returned in kind. The day went on as usual until after classes where Rikuo was on his way to the Paranormal Investigation Squad when he noticed Issei, Asia, and Kiba. Moving in towards them Rikuo smiles as Issei says "Oh hey Rikuo need something?"

He nods saying "yeah, though it does require a chat with Rias. I assume you three are headed there?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow before saying "And if we are"

The edge on his voice did not escape Rikuo and he held his hands up saying, "I mean you nor your king harm Yuuto, I simply want an explanation"

Nodding he sighed saying "Alright well then follow us"

Following the three devils Rikuo then went to the old school house with the sun setting as always Rikuo could sense the number of different devils in the room as they approached. Kiba evidently did as well saying "What are they doing here?"  
Raising an eyebrow Rikuo's eyes scanned the room from behind Issei, Asia, and Kiba finding the room filled to the brim already. Rias behind her desk, Akeno to her side, Koneko on one of the couches eating a sweet, but the one who they did not expect was one silver haired maid Grayfia. Despite her stoic appearance her eyes were trained on the only non-devil in the room to which every other person also noticed as he said, "Guess I'm getting sloppy I don't usually garner such attention."

Rias went wide eyed saying "Rikuo, what are you doing here?"

Chuckling as he moved past her servants Rikuo moved up past Grayfia and to Rias saying, "I believe I asked you that last night Lady Rias."

The blush that ran over her face put her own hair to shame from the shade of red she turned before she could respond a bird's cry was heard and Everyone else turned to see a spiral of orange flames. Taking the moment Rikuo moved to a corner and winked at Akeno and Rias before holding a finger to his lips. Once the fiery spiral vanished a tall man with blonde hair and a pompous air about him as he looked around and smiled not seeing Rikuo but locking onto Rias he said, "Hello my dear, Riser is here."

Issei glared at the intruder saying, "Who's this jerk off?"

Grayfia speaks up saying "This is the nobleman, Lord Riser Phenex, and Rias' fiancé."

Going slack jaw Issei simply watches Riser sit on the opposite couch as Rias stiffly walks over and sits next to him. Her peerage all stand across the room as Rikuo holds a steady glare at this devil playboy, even if he was not the biggest fan of Rias Gremory, Riser Phenex is the kind of asshole he despises. He then watched as Akeno served tea and using his fear to not allow Riser or Grayfia to track him he winked to the other devils keeping a finger to his lips as Riser took a sip and sighed saying "As always, my Rias' queen's tea is delightful."

Gagging from this and seeing him overreact the devils that could see Rikuo held back chuckles with Akeno giving Riser a slight bow to hide her smile saying, "Thank you Lord Riser."

Issei doing the worst at hiding his mirth tipped Riser off as he glared at the young pawn as his hands slowly groped at Rias' thigh saying, "What seems to be so funny boy?"

Freezing a moment Issei looks to Rias as she subtly shakes her head no before Issei simply says "Nothing."

Silently chuckling Rikuo taps Akeno's shoulder whispering "Mind if I have a cup?"

Smiling a teasing smirk, she nods and goes to get another cup as Grayfia notices but Riser is preoccupied with groping at Rias. With Rikuo now sitting in Rias' chair Kiba can't help but give him a light glare but understands that Neither of the Elder Devils can see him. Once the tea is poured and he picks the cup up nothing special happens beyond Grayfia's eyes locking onto the position the teacup was. As Rikuo sips some of the tea Riser continues oblivious to the "strange" behavior of Akeno and Grayfia saying "Now My Rias Riser is a bit disappointed by how you acted last evening. We were merely discussing the finer details"

Standing up Rias glares at Riser saying "Enough Riser for the last time I will not marry you. You can go and find another girl more to your liking somewhere else."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo silently enjoys the show sipping the tea he was given as Riser says "Now now Rias you must know Riser holds the honor of house Phenex and as such you will not besmirch the name. and besides your family's position does still require you to obey."

Bristling at this Rias continues saying "I will not dishonor my family or keep you from our name, but as I repeat myself. I will not marry you Riser."

Grabbing her wrist Riser smiled saying "I do love my women with a little fight in them. Now perhaps Riser should make things easier by burning every person here."

At this Grayfia and Rikuo both had enough and as Grayfia approached from behind saying "There will be no need for such violence my Lord."

As Rikuo slowly dissipated his fear his eyes staying bloody red he let his Night Blood leak out fully letting out his other part as he said, "I do agree with her."

Grayfia keeping her Stoic appearance looked at Rikuo but Riser had a much more aggressive approach Glaring hard saying "Who are you Yokai?! How dare you intrude upon the business of Devils!"

Sipping from the tea cup Rikuo simply rolled his eyes saying, "Hush up Yakitori, it was you that intruded upon my business as I was speaking with lady Gremory before you so flamboyantly appeared."

Riser's eyes were full of fury as his flames slowly licked the tips of his fingers saying "How dare you. I am a Phenex nobleman, I will not take such insults lightly, especially from some lowborn Yokai."

Seeing his hellfire Grayfia flared her own power extinguishing them and causing Riser to turn to her as Rikuo didn't so much as twitch simply taking another sip as Grayfia says "My Lord there is no reason for any escalation, you sir please if you could leave until the business is done."

Keeping his smirk Rikuo slowly walked over and finished his tea handing the cup to Akeno saying "The brew was excellent. And Riser burn any devil here, you will face more than just this fine woman. You will face the Nura clan."

Gesturing to Grayfia before saying his clan's name caused even the stoic maid to react slightly Remembering something Sirzechs said but Riser only held a strong glare saying, "As if I am afraid of some little yokai."

Walking away with his head held high Rikuo kept a smirk as he left the clubroom and simply waiting. Inside Riser was furious as Issei couldn't help but smile as Rias sighed and Grayfia said "Now back to the business at hand seeing as communications have broken down, as a representative of the house of Gremory and my king Sirzechs Lucifer, a Sub clause was added."

Raising an eyebrow and before riser could say anything Grayfia continued saying "With the arguments being decided by Rating Game."

Gaining a smirk Riser said "Very well then Riser's victory is assured. I assume the Yokai will not be participating?"

Rias glared back at Riser saying, "He is not one of my servants but none the less I will accept the terms."

Chuckling Riser smiles saying "As does Riser. Now Rias dear if this is the extent of your peerage I'm afraid you are terribly outmatched. Riser has a full set."

Summoning his peerage, a bevy of beautiful women join the others in the ORC club room as Issei can't help but stair before Riser stepped in front of them saying "As I said before Riser's victory is assured."

Grayfia looked between the two of them before saying "Very well it is decided. The Rating game will be held in ten days. Is that agreeable?"

Rias nods saying, "Most definitely."

Nodding Riser said "Agreed. I will see you in ten days then My Rias."

With a snap of his fingers Riser and his peerage disappeared with another bird's cry and a spiral of fire. Rikuo then opened the door saying, "Yakitori gone?"

Sighing Rias sat back on her seat saying, "Come in Rikuo-san."

Walking in Grayfia bowed to Rias before saying "Rikuo is your name correct?"

Nodding Grayfia then says "Thank you for not escalating anything. Now I will take my leave Lady Rias."

Nodding to her Rikuo says "No problem."

With that Grayfia vanished with her own Magic circle before everyone relaxed save Rias who said "Rikuo why did you do that?!"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo said "Do what? Help a friend."

Blushing lightly Rias said, "I thought you didn't like me?"

Sighing Rikuo said "No it's not that I don't like YOU, its I didn't like how you started."

Nodding she said "Thank you. And to answer your question, you've seen the answer. Now I do have a request."

Raising an eyebrow saying, "And that is?"

Gaining a smile "Would you help my peerage and I train for the next 10 days? I will give Sona a reason and you will be excused from classes."

Rubbing his chin, he nods saying "Alright I think I can help."

Smiling Rias says, "Thank you so much Rikuo."

Chuckling he says, "You won't say that since I'll be bringing a few of my retainers."

Raising an eyebrow Issei's curiosity gets the better of him saying "You have Retainers? It sounds like you're a feudal lord."

Chuckling Rikuo says "No I'm no feudal lord but I am the head of a Yakuza family."

Going wide eyed Issei says "No way."

Smirking Rikuo Writes down his number for Rias and puts it on her desk saying, "Give me a call and just tell me where you all are training and I'll meet you there."

Nodding she says "will do. Oh, but a stipulation. You have to join our club to keep it all official."

Stopping mid step Rikuo sighed as he said "I can't do that. Though I'm sure you can come up with something so Sona-chan can make it work."

Walking out of the ORC he fell back into his Day blood heading towards his original friends Rikuo kept a smirk as he sent a text to Aotabo and Kurotabo telling them what will happen. As he reached his friends club he found it empty with a note from Kiyotsugu saying 'Hey Nura we didn't know where you went so we've gone on to the local church that had a huge spike in energy recently. Hope to see you there.'

Smiling as he knew exactly where they meant and went on towards the former Fallen church. Upon arrival, he looked over the area and found Kuro and Kubinashi acting as guards on the perimeter as he nodded to Kuro Rikuo then went inside. Finding it just as destroyed as he left it however this time his friends were all looking over the damage and even the staircase down to the lower area was open. Seeing Kiyotsugu looking at the Pillar holding up the still destroyed cross and as he got closer he saw what Kiyotsugu saw, His blood from the one attack Raynare actually landed on him. Walking up behind his friend Rikuo tapped his shoulder causing the boy to jump before calming quickly seeing it was only the hybrid "Oh geeze Rikuo you scared me."

Chuckling Rikuo said "I'd be a terrible Yokai if I couldn't."

Rolling his eyes Kiyotsugu turns back to the blood splatter saying "Do you know what happened? I didn't read about any murders, but there was a massive battle here for sure. The others are downstairs investigating."

Stiffening Rikuo nods saying "I do and tell them to be careful and not to touch anything down there. It's all dangerous. And that's my blood."

After everything else that last sentence was what really startled Kiyotsugu, he had seen Rikuo's abilities in combat before. Before he could ask Rikuo said "Don't worry it was only one hit and it was a stupid mistake that won't repeat itself."

He nodded before saying "Anyway what took you?"

Rikuo leaned on one of the few remaining daises saying "had to talk to the local supernatural about some things and it turns out I may have to do some things I'd rather not do. But on a similar note myself, Aotabo, and Kurotabo will be helping said others train for the next week."

Raising an eyebrow saying, "You did something stupid again didn't you Nura."

Smiling and rubbing the back of his head before they both laughed as the others joined them, Tsurara and Kana avoiding Rikuo with annoyed pouts before he sighs saying "alright so anyway something I need to tell you all. I'll be gone for a week and some."

Despite their annoyed pouts the two girls looked back at Rikuo saying "What?! Why?!"

The others had the same question but trusted the young man since he had left for a while before and he had come back stronger. Looking at the two he says, "Well I told some friends I'd help them train and so I'll be going, Tsurara I need you to stay and keep an eye on these guys."

His smile still didn't stop her from pouting saying "Fine Rikuo-sama."

Nodding he smiled at all his friends saying, "Don't worry guys besides after what happened here I doubt anyone else will come to mess with us for a while."

And with that they began to bombard him with questions and while he never used any proper names he explained everything that happened during the battle


	5. Training Begins

The next day Rikuo woke up to a text that gave him a location, getting up and packing a small pack for the training camp before he went to his friends and retainers Aotabo and Kurotabo to wake them both up. Both attempts were met with two very hung over yokai who clearly had abit more "Fun" then anticipated the night before. None the less they all got ready and left for the train station leaving the rest of them a note so they wouldn't worry... Too much.

The train ride into the mountains was interesting. Aotabo almost decked an attendant for commenting on his jacket which held his old gang's logo, Kurotabo almost being arrested again for accidental groping. Beyond those events it went by fast and they reached their exit. Looking out towards the mountains the two full-blooded yokai shed their human visage revealing the two strike commanders of the Nura clan. Making their way into the forest and mountains they find the barrier surrounding the Gremory summer home and Rikuo pulled out his phone and texted Rias saying they were outside the barrier. They waited a moment before a sigil appeared under them and they were then thrust through teleportation to the front door of the massive mountain side home. Opening the door there stood Akeno smiling still wearing her school uniform she offered the door saying "Hello Rikuo-kun, follow me and I'll show you to Rias."

He smiled and said "Thank you Akeno. We better not keep our hostess waiting."

The two youkai followed their commander and kept an eye on every exit as they moved through the house. Exiting the back, they saw Issei and Kiba dueling as Koneko was walking off and Rias sitting on the patio as Akeno said "Rias he's here and he brought his friends."

Standing up Rias looked over and smiled saying "thank you so much for agreeing to this Rikuo. And who are these two?"

Rikuo gave her a minor bow as did Kuro and Ao before Rikuo said "This is Aotabo 'the degenerate priest who wears the iron blue robe' and this is Kurotabo 'the assassin and destruction monk' the Nura clans Assault team. They are great trainers."

Smirking at the praise Aotabo crossed his arms saying "Do you think any of them can take the training? They look like they would break from Kuro alone."

Glaring at his friend saying, "do not take anything at face value Aotabo."

Walking over to Rias Rikuo said "Kuro is a yokai that can generate an infinite number of weapons and Aotabo is the single physically strongest yokai in our clan."

Rias smiles saying, "well if he really is the strongest then perhaps he should face my servant who is physically the strongest, Koneko!"

Hearing her name, the small white-haired girl comes back seeing Rikuo and the other two yokai she looks away saying "Yes?"

Her typical stoic voice as Aotabo raises an eyebrow saying, "The squirt is your strongest devil?"

She nods saying "She is my rook, the piece that boasts the strongest defensive strength of my peerage."

Looking at Rikuo who nods he steps forward saying "alright little one let's see what you can do."

Craning her head up she walks out to the small field where Issei and Kiba were training. Standing in the field Aotabo got into a ready stance as did Koneko. Launching forward Koneko connected her fist into the large Yokai's gut causing him to cough before smiling before pulling back and swinging his own fists into the ground causing tremors. Koneko being smaller was a harder target which only caused the larger yokai to grin before landing a successful strike sending the small girl slamming into the side of the house causing a crater. The devils began to rush over to help the small rook but she simply pulled herself out of the wall while rubbing her arm saying, "You're strong."

Aotabo couldn't stop his grin as he said, "So are you. I think I may actually be able to help."

Smiling Rikuo stood up saying, "Still willing to accept our help Rias?"

Asia was the first to reach Koneko as she seemed to be asking if she was ok and if she needed healing before Rias turned and said "what do you not think we can't handle it?"

Looking at her he says simply "it's not that. it's simply that, that was him going easy."

Going wide eyed she looks at the large yokai before saying "Well then don't hold back on us we need to be ready for someone who has never lost a match."

Nodding Rikuo says "Alright then let's get started we have ten days."

Rikuo went with Rias, Kurotabo with Kiba, Aotabo with Koneko, and Akeno with Asia and Issei. Each beginning their own training and strategizing, Rikuo sat with Rias in her study going over notes of previous games Raiser had been a part of as he looked over a note of his peerage he said "He is a half assed strategist and decently strong, he only wins through his ability to regenerate. Tch"

Looking over to him Rias says, "That pretty much summarizes Raiser to a t. how do you suggest we win?"

Walking over to the window and seeing Kiba dodge a wave of weaponry springing from under Kuro's cloak he says, "I'd say use holy water but I doubt that would go over very well, but perhaps if you were to have all of your peerage attack all at once overwhelming him it may be faster then what he can heal from."

Shaking her head, she says "What would we do about the rest of his peerage?"

Tapping his chin, he sighs saying "I'm not sure, but I'm confident that you will be able to at least stand against him after we're done."

She sighs saying "I hope you're right Rikuo. Also, I'm sorry about how I acted when we first talked."

Smiling at her he nods saying "You're forgiven. Also, I have a question."

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at him as he leans against the sill saying "Koneko, why did you reincarnate a yokai?"

Going wide eyed she says, "How did you know?"

Chuckling he retorts "You really think I wouldn't recognize a Yokai's energy even if its hidden by devil."

Sighing she leans against the back of her seat saying, "it was a stressful situation in the underworld that made it so Koneko joined my peerage."

Nodding he says "alright, I'll leave it at that but know that I will be available if she ever wants to reconnect with what she was."

Standing up and walking over to watch her servants spar with his retainers she says, "Thank you but, I'm not sure that will happen anytime soon."

Shrugging he walks away saying "I'm patient."

Outside Kiba using his Knight's speed he moved around a flurry of weapons that again appeared from nowhere beneath the cloak of Kurotabo before they stop with Kiba panting, sweating bullets, and holding his sword. Standing there his staff in hand Kuro says "You've done well but you can't just rely on your speed to save you in every situation. If you need a breath I'll give you it but you need to be ready"

Smirking the blonde boy reaffirms his stance saying "you are very different from my other teacher Kurotabo. I'm fine let's continue."

Opening one of his eyes Kuro nods before holding his hat and launching forward. As he assumed he would Kiba activated his speed again and launched to the side where Kurotabo spun his body and slammed his staff into his chest winding the young devil and slamming him into the ground. Coughing as his sword lays strewn on the ground Kuro looked down at him saying "What did I just say?"

Steading his breath he looked up saying "Don't rely on my speed."

Holding out his hand Kiba is pulled up by the yokai monk as he says "Again"

Smiling Kuro nods and backs up before Kiba picks up his sword and prepares. A moment later Kuro again launches forward and dodges as several large blades spring up from the ground front flipping towards the knight who prepares a swing which is blocked by Kuro's staff which he smiles saying "Very good you're learning, lets continue"

Blows continue to ring over the area even some ways away where Aotabo and Koneko continue their own sparring trading blows that would bend steel. After another blow that demolished a tree Ao stood pulled his fist away and looked down at the white haired loli saying "you're doing great."

Keeping her stoic face, she looks up at the much taller Yokai she didn't say a word which slightly irked which he says, "Come on girl I gave you a compliment, a thank you is customary"

Almost becoming smaller from the minor verbal attack Aotabo goes wide eyed and sighs saying "I'm sorry Koneko. My anger gets the better of me."

Looking back at the yokai she nods saying "It's fine, thanks."

Gaining a smile, he looks at her saying "Ready for another round?"

Nodding and gaining a very subtle smirk as she raised her small fists and nodded as he gave a hardy laugh saying, "There we go."

Returning to the sparring that could be felt on the Richter scale. While in the house Akeno was giving a lesson on magic to Issei and Asia. Rikuo was surprised with the amount of magic Asia was generating considering this was, by his knowledge of the quiet bishop, her first time manifesting it, However the amount Issei produced was abysmal at best, but it was a starting point. walking into the room he coughed startling them each before saying "Don't pay me any mind I'm simply watching."

Smiling at him Akeno nodded saying "Well since you're here and I'm betting being the voyeur you are what did you think of them?"

Sighing he gives her a light glare saying "Really?"

Giving him a little giggle as he sighed and continued saying "You both did decent, Issei you need a better focus, Asia you did wonderfully"

Seeming a little dejected Rikuo walks over to Issei saying "don't worry you'll get stronger and with that thing in your arm, you'll easily overtake most people very soon"

Gaining a slightly more confident look Issei pats his friends back saying, "Thanks man, oh and Akeno I may have an idea since Rikuo said I need a better focus…"

He then leans in and whispers to Akeno before she chuckles saying "that is so like you Issei"

Smiling at his friend Rikuo walks out and to the porch where he watches his retainers and Rias' servants spar. After a time, Rias joins him before saying "Why don't you help with training?"

Tapping his chin Rikuo shrugs saying, "Why not."

He then whistled loudly causing the two pairs stop before saying "Aotabo, Kurotabo take a breather. Both of you let's see what you can do for myself."

The two yokai look between each other before smirking as Rias says, "Are you sure Rikuo?"

He smiles saying "very, in fact and the rest of your servants can join as well, I'm sure I fight differently than the Yakitori but it would be a good practice."

Stepping out to the area with the sun slowly setting as Rikuo in his human form draws a wooden boken from his duffle leaving his sword behind as he looks towards the group of devils. Kuro and Ao both sit on the porch and the larger yokai brings out a gourd jug of Saki out saying, "Drink every time they miss?"

Smiling at his longtime friend saying, "Why not just drink, it'll be the same."

They both share a laugh at the devils' expense causing Rias to fume before she says, "Alright let's show them they are wrong, Koneko, Kiba, Issei go!"

Standing there ready Rikuo doesn't even move or doesn't seem to move as Kiba is the first to reach him and swinging his sword Rikuo shows incredible flexibility in bending backwards and driving his heel in Kiba's chin. As Kiba falls back from the kick Koneko and Issei rush forward to punch Rikuo only for Issei to be driven back from a punch and Koneko completely avoided, before she is hit in the back of the head with the boken. With the three magic casters, the next in his sight it seemed he all but ignored the ones behind him which with Akeno hurling thunderbolts and Rias throwing orbs of destruction and Rikuo simply dodging every attack Kiba and Koneko took the opportunity to attack. Rushing up behind the hybrid as Akeno and Rias launched simultaneous magic attacks Rikuo accessed his night blood activating Kyouka Suigetsu which was perceived by them all as them completely obliterating the hybrid and with the retainers not moving they look around confused and fearful before he reappeared through inky clouds behind Rias raising his wooden sword under her chin saying, "Never lower your guard even if you think you've won."

That alone made the Young heiress to break out in a cold sweat as Issei slowly wakes up from the massive blow delivered from Rikuo's fist as he brings back saying "You all have decent coordination but you each need to work. Don't worry We'll make sure you are ready for the Yakitori"

Issei couldn't help but shiver from the sadistic glee that sparked in his friend's eye and over the next week none of them were spared, Rikuo himself also assisted with the training helping Issei in particular, helping his hand to hand and magical abilities. Aotabo and Kurotabo helped the other members of the peerage helping them all. The last day was for relaxation which Kurotabo and Aotabo spent drunk laughing and playing a few pranks on the peerage while Kiba read, Asia hung out with Koneko to be better friends with the peerage, Akeno spent most of the day in the springs nearby. While Rikuo meditated and practiced some yokai magic with Rias in her office reading before she saw Rikuo outside practicing and walked out. Holding out a large Saki cup he then seems to aim at a target when he says '_Meikyou Shisui Sakura' _and with his eyes shining red showing his bloods mixing the target catches fire and continues to burn until Rikuo coughs and falls to his knees dropping the dish and the Saki panting "Rikuo are you okay?!"

Rias rushes over and helps him up as he chuckles saying "Y-yeah, heh using my bloods is draining unless I do it for short bursts and magic in human form, even when mixed is extremely draining"

Slowly walking over to the patio Rikuo picks up the water bottle he had grabbed beforehand and drains it quickly. Rias looks over saying "What do you think our chances are against Raiser?"

Looking over Rikuo crushes the bottle saying, "I don't know but you all will definitely do a number on that asshole."

Sighing she then smiles before saying "Are you sure you won't join my peerage? You would be invaluable and easily gain ranks in the Devil society."

Shaking his head, he says "Again no, but I now understand why you demanded it before, but I must decline again. You see I have to be the master of my own destiny because I want to become the lord of all Ayakashi so we can live together with humans in peace."

Smiling by the end of his speech Rias nods saying "That's a good goal, best of luck Rikuo. Now I need to go and save Issei from your retainers"

Looking inside the Brunette was hanging upside down with Aotabo laughing like a mad man as Kurotabo was passed out on the couch. While the two leaders walked in Rikuo thought 'Well if nothing else, it'll be a flashy defeat Rias.'


	6. The Pieces are Set

The ten days pass by with heavy training and a lot of unfortunate pranks at Issei's expense. On the second to last day the devils and Rikuo stood behind the summer house once again with Aotabo and Kurotabo sitting on the patio watching quietly.

"Alright Issei, I want you to summon your sacred gear." Curious as to what she has planned Rikuo stays quiet standing beside Rias in his own workout clothing.

"Alright Rias, but I thought I wasn't supposed to use it during the training camp?" Issei says looking a bit confused

"Well you weren't supposed to without my permission, now go on and summon it" The young pawn then nods and brings up his left arm in a pose saying "Alright let's go! Boosted gear!"

As he calls it the draconic gauntlet appears over the left arm as it glows calling out 'BOOST!' as energy begins to increase within the gauntlet and Issei's body. As Rias instructs Issei to use it again and again Rikuo stands there quietly impressed with how many times the gear is activated considering it was only ten days of training.

"wow that was thirteen Boosts, a new record" Akeno smiles at Issei with a giggle and impressed smile as Rias smiles as well at her Pawn saying "See Issei, that is the results of your training, you've never been able to handle so much power before. Now let's see it in action. Rikuo, I hate to impose…"

"You asked me to help you train your group, so come on Issei let's see what you got" The Yokai hybrid smiles and walks forward and draws his wooden practice sword and prepares himself. Issei swings his arm out once more and calls for his Boosted Gear as the call shouts 'EXPLOSION!' As the call rings Rikuo charges swinging his Bokken over his head and slamming it into the gauntlet before swinging his body around with the mountain range to his back, Issei holds out his hand and summons a magic ball the size of a marble and seems disappointed with it.

"Come on Issei trust in yourself!" As Rikuo gives his friend a small boost in morality he runs forward before Issei rears back and punches the small glowing ball. As he does a dragon's cry is heard as a massive beam of energy shoots forward causing Rikuo to summon his night blood to evade the beam as he dodges the large blast slams into the mountain literally blowing the top off of the mountain. As Rikuo stands up he hears a snap as his wooden swords snaps from the impact it sustained and with a grin Rias calls out "See this is the results of your training Issei, you will be instrumental in the upcoming battle."

"Holy crap, I did that…" As he said that his body began to wobble, before Rikuo quickly ran over and helped him up saying "Yeah you did buddy, it'll be great seeing the Yakitori face that kind of firepower."

With a smile on everyone's faces they all returned to the house to let Issei rest as Rikuo stays outside with his two retainers allowing the devils to have some time before saying "So what do you two believe their chances to be?"

Aotabo rubs his chin as his pupil less eyes gaze up at the blue sky and then the blasted mountain before saying "Mmmm, hard to say master. They are all decent, although the shrimp still doesn't want to accept herself. But I'd give them at least a passing grade."

"I agree with Aotabo, Rikuo-sama, they are all good enough to pass at their current level. But to face an opponent as such as you've told us about, victory is uncertain at best." The monk adjusts his hat as he gazes at the Rikuo as he nods in agreement. "Unfortunately, it's all we can do for them, they need a day to relax so, I will speak with Rias tonight and we will head back in the morning. For now, no more pranks."

Giving each of his retainers a light glare they both smile awkwardly before a yelp and shriek is heard from inside as Rikuo glares at them as he heads inside to check. Inside he sees Koneko snacking on the couch, Kiba looking concerned, Asia with her hands in front of her mouth in a surprised look, and Akeno giggling all standing next to the entrance to the kitchen as he walks over he finds Rias soaked in water blushing with a bucket over her head and Issei on the ground in front of Rias covered in flour coughing. Trying to hold back chuckles as even Rikuo can't help but find this funny Rias lifts the bucket hearing the chuckles and glaring at the hybrid before Rikuo says "I already told them no more pranks, so that should be the last of them."

Rias then simply throws the bucket at Rikuo in embarrassment before storming off, as it collides with the laughing man's face he falls back with a red mark on his forehead saying "Owe."

Later at night after dinner and everyone has cleaned up and the two full blooded Yokai have apologized most everyone is asleep, except for Rikuo as he walks through the gardens in his night form. During his late-night stroll, he notices both Issei and Rias in the stone pavilion having an intimate moment, staying silent and even activating his fear to stay invisible he listens in to the end of the conversation "I know I'm the weak link in the group, I just need to accept it. Even with this special sacred gear I keep messing up and it's like I'm useless to you. You don't need me, I'm just a freakin' loser!"

Rikuo grits his teeth and stays quiet hearing his friends voice degrading himself again, but he then watches as Rias hugs him to her chest saying "That's not true Issei, you simply lack confidence. I'm happy to help you with that, for now get some rest. Your mind and body are both exhausted from everything, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Seeing the tender smile Rikuo somewhat feels bad for eavesdropping on such an intimate scene before he watches them walk back to the house. After about twenty minutes he returns to the house as well. Walking up to the guest room he and his Retainers are sleeping in Rikuo nearly runs straight into Rias as she is leaving Issei's room. As they both jump a little Rias says, "Oh I'm sorry Rikuo, I didn't see you there, of course I guess that's normal right?"

Chuckling he looks at her and nods "No worries. How's Issei? He's always hard on himself, isn't he?"

Nodding to herself, Rias looks up at Rikuo before saying "Yes it certainly seems that way. Anyway, goodnight Rikuo, see you in the morning."

He then remembers what he wanted to speak to her about as she starts to leave "Actually Rias, my retainers and I will be returning to Kuoh tomorrow before you all. Gives you guys a day to relax your bodies and saves you from anymore pranks. Thank you for inviting me to help, I wish you all the best of luck with the Rating game."

Smiling she nods saying "Thank you Rikuo, see you at school then, I'll tell the rest of them."

Nodding to her he heads off to his room to get some rest for his body. The next morning the three yokai join the devils for breakfast before saying their goodbyes. Returning to the outside of the barrier the three head back to the train station which the ride, goes by uneventful luckily for them. Upon returning to Kuoh they are greeted by kappa in the small pond in front of the hotel they are staying at. Inside the Patrol in the doing things as normal before they walk through the door, after Aotabo and Kurotabo both head to the kitchen to prepare a snack as Rikuo sneaks away to another room and greets his mother after being away for more than a week. After a small hello, hug, and recap he returns to his friends to which Tsurara and Kana start berating Rikuo with questions.

The next day started normally, getting dressed and ready. Rikuo knew that today was Rias' Rating Game day, so he left earlier than the others to see if he could figure out how to watch and see the results of his training. Reaching Kuoh academy he made his way to the student council room and knocking on the door he waited patiently for an answer which was in the form of Tsubaki Shinra opening the door and seeing Rikuo standing there she spoke saying "Nura-san, how may I help you?"

Keeping an easy smile, he waved at her saying "Hey there Shinra-senpai, I was wondering if Sona-chan was in and if I could ask her a favor?"

Raising an eyebrow at the request she nodded and said, "She is, please come in and I'll get her."

Walking into the student council viewing room Rikuo is greeted with a very clean and organized space with a large oval table in the center and multiple chairs surrounding it. Taking one of the chairs as he watched Tsubaki disappear behind one of the adjacent doors he sat and waited patiently. A few moments later Sona Sitri herself walked into the room with her typical stoic face with Tsubaki in toe. "Hello Nura-san, you wanted to see me? Please in the future make an appointment."

Her tone was polite but the firm and subtle threat was noted. Nodding to her Rikuo stood up to greet her properly as he said "I'll keep that in mind from now on Sona-chan. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about. Is there any way for me to watch Rias' Rating game?"

Looking a little annoyed by his informal attitude before she could reprimand Rikuo Sona was caught off guard by the request. "Why would you want to see it? You are not a Devil so how can it impact you?"

Seeing her face go from a light blush and irritation to confusion was quite entertaining to Rikuo but he kept polite and restrained any sort of comment. "Well that's true, but I did help train them for the past week and some. And I'd like to see if it helped them in anyway."

Raising an eyebrow to that the student council president then said "Well then… Tsubaki and myself will be doing a play by play tonight during the game. I don't see any reason you wouldn't be able to stay. A third set of eyes could always come in handy to make sure that no cheating occurs."

Smiling widely, he walks up and takes Sona's hand and if her sudden blush was to be taken in any way she didn't expect it in the least as he kissed her knuckles saying "It will be a pleasure to see you tonight then"

Giving her a wink and jumping back before she could swipe at him he chuckled before looking at the clock saying, "So where should I meet you tonight?"

With a growing tick mark on her forehead Sona rubbed the bridge of her nose if to do nothing else but help hide the blush growing on her face as she said, "I will be going to check up on Rias before the game, meet us at the old school building at eleven thirty."

Nodding he walked out but before he completely left Rikuo got a devious idea and held the door open saying "See you tonight then Sona-chan!"

Giving his voice a very sing song tone, she blushed even more profusely before saying "GOTO CLASS NURA!"

He couldn't contain his laughter having finally broken the stoic face of Sona Sitri. Luckily there were no other students in that particular hallway to hear the council president's little explosion. Classes went by as normal socializing with his friends and other classmates, after classes he met up with the investigation squad and explained loosely where he would be telling Kiyotsugu "hey man, I have a meeting with the local supernatural tonight late, can you cover for me when I leave?"

Looking at him he sighed and smiled saying "Yeah I'm sure I can Nura. When will we get to meet them? They might not be Yokai, but I'd love to meet them."

With his typical grin anytime, something supernatural was brought up Kiyotsugu looked at Rikuo hopefully before he said "I'm sorry Kiyotsugu but not yet. There's a lot going on with them, introducing humans into the mix could become very dangerous for you all. But as soon as I can I will."

Deflating a little before perking up at some alarms going off on his computer he pulled it up and grinned widely before calling out to everyone "Alright everyone we have a few new reports from the area of monsters!"

Knowing that tone Maki groaned and Torii almost mewed as she looked over with her typical cat like look. Kana shivered as Shima smiled along with his leader, Tsurara however looked over to Rikuo noticing his eyes told her to stay with them. As They all planned to go to the old warehouse area to investigate the appearance of a monster Rikuo ordered Tsurara along with Kappa and Kubinashi to follow them and stay with his friends as he stays with Sona and the Devils during the evening. With plans in motion the sun set and Rikuo assumed his night form after giving each of his friends a goodbye to which Kana appeared annoyed as did Tsurara, but both begrudgingly accepted as he flew away to the academy meeting with Sona in front of the old school building at 11:30. "Sorry if I'm late Sona-chan."

With a playful smirk he gazed at the two devils, Sona who gained a slight tick mark annoyed at the nickname, Tsubaki who looked at him in slight awe as just like the first time he had the air of a Yokai commander. "You are actually right on time."

Short and firm Sona cut off conversation as she strode into the building leading the two as Rikuo kept silent before they entered the ORC room. Walking into the room full of Devils Rikuo smiled seeing his friends before giving a glance towards Koneko who looked away and back to her gloves. "Sorry if we're interrupting."

Seeing Rikuo behind Sona, Rias couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "Not at all Sona, please come in. Rikuo what are you doing here? Not to be rude but this should just be Devil business."

Shrugging at the question Rikuo said "I simply wanted to get to watch the fruits of my training, besides I'm quite curious about the results of the match. And besides Sona-chan here has even let me be watcher with her and Shinra-senpai to make sure no one cheats."

Issei couldn't help but shudder thinking about the sparring matches between himself and Rikuo before Issei then said "Wait you all will be watching? What do you mean?"

Rias took the opportunity to explain "There's a live broadcast for family members to watch."

As she finished a white purple light shone behind the three newcomers as Grayfia appeared in her normal maid outfit. "It's almost time My lady. I hope you are ready."

Her neutral tone and stoic eyes found themselves moving from the crimson haired heiress to the Yokai hybrid standing behind Tsubaki. Rikuo felt her gaze and turned to wave with a slightly cheeky smile as she continued saying "In a few moments you will use this circle to teleport to the battlefield."

Issei appeared confused as was Rikuo thinking about almost every battle he had waged had been in the real world and based upon the want to keep secret where could they go, without much more time to think about it Akeno answered saying "it's in a specially made neutral space, so we have freedom to do some real damage"

With a creepy giggle Issei shuddered again at the unnerving smile of his queens' lips before Sona nodded to the group "Anyway, we will be watching from the Student council Viewing room, we'll be cheering you on."

Nodding in thanks Rias smiled to her friend "That's appreciated Sona, Rikuo."

As they walked out Sona gave Grayfia a bow which Tsubaki copied, while Rikuo gave her a small head bow simply to respect her placement in status before walking out as Rikuo looked forward saying "You all take these Rating Games very seriously."

Continuing her even pace Sona replied saying "We do. It is a place where we can face an opponent in combat and show our own prowess to the Devil world at large. It was once a place to train newly resurrected devils, now it is more about your social status than anything else."

Tapping his chin Rikuo nodded saying "Fair enough, we yokai don't have anything like that. At least nothing nearly as showy."

Continuing in quiet Rikuo pulled out his pipe and gave it a puff before Sona and Tsubaki both gave him a glare causing him to put it away saying "Ok ok, pipe is being put away"

Sliding the old pipe back into his kimono sleeve as they arrived in the viewing room as they each took a place around the table. Rikuo gazed up at the floating screens as he saw Rias' group sitting together as normal before he heard Sona instruct Tsubaki "Bring up Riser's peerage please"

"Of course," Was her reply and they were greeted with the image of Riser Phenex groping two of his pawns as Rikuo glared at the image he simply said, "How distasteful."

Nodding in agreement Sona said "I have had the unfortunate pleasure to meet with him before during a ball. He is by far one of the most repulsive men I have been forced to socialize with. At least he is restraining himself somewhat."

The clear disgust in her tone made Rikuo glad to be friends with the stoic class president before he could say anything else Grayfia's voice echoed out of the screens saying "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge queen of Lord Lucifer's peerage and today I shall be referee of this Rating game between Lord Riser Phenex and Lady Rias Gremory. For the battlefield today, we have taken into account the council of both parties and have made it an exact replica of Kuoh academy. Pawns will be allowed to Promote within the headquarters of enemy territory, being The Occult Research Club room of Rias Gremory and The Principals Office of Riser Phenex. Now let this Rating Game… Begin."


	7. Let the Games Begin

Sitting in the observation room the three Supernatural teens watched the screens as Sona adjusted her glasses she looked between both her queen and her guest saying, "So Nura, you helped train Gremory and I assume she gave you at least a basic understanding of how well Raiser has done in the past. What do you think her chances are?"  
The young Hybrid tapped his chin before saying plainly, "Honestly, slim to none. She may have Issei as a possible hidden ace but he isn't nearly as powerful as what I sensed from Raiser. If they can keep calm heads and keep a strategy, then maybe they can win."  
Nodding she says "But with such a numerical disadvantage it will be even more difficult. Let's see how they will proceed."  
The other two nodded as their attention focused on the two groups watching the Gremory peerage move out as Kiba and Koneko set traps all around the old school house, Akeno set up illusory decoys, and Issei, Asia, and Rias all sit back in the clubroom… Relaxing? That struck Rikuo as odd, but it may have been Rias trying to keep the two youngest members calm. 'And now he's lying in her lap and crying' sighing to himself Rikuo rubs the bridge of his nose before smiling at his friend saying "Ah Issei, never change."  
Raising an eyebrow Sona says, "You do know that he and his band of perverts have been caught outside the girls changing room five times in the last three months, correct?"  
Gaining a sweat drop Rikuo says, "Ok maybe he could mature a little, but at least he's honest about his wants and desires. You have to appreciate honesty like that… even if it is a bit awkward for those around him."  
Shaking her head Sona and Tsubaki returned to focus on the screen as Rias gave her orders and Raiser gave his while looking like a prick in Rikuo's opinion. Watching the groups of Devils move out was interesting as Issei and Koneko advanced on the gym while he saw four pieces from Raiser's group had already taken possession of the location. Then he watched the melee begin. He was impressed with Koneko's prowess, of course, he smirked knowing Aotabo helped the small nekomata train. Issei, he was good at dodging as he watched the two lolis swinging chainsaws at him as the staff wielder offered support.  
As the fight continued, Rikuo noticed Issei get into a stance and ready himself before charging forward and slapping his three opponents. And ending in a rather fancy pose he shouted something about a finishing move causing an eyebrow to arch before Rikuo's eyes went wide as saucers seeing the three girls being stripped naked magically. "Well if he wanted to defeat them, that's definitely one way. Even if it isn't the most admirable."  
Tsubaki gave her two cents before Sona says "I agree, there aren't many girls who can fight when their clothes have been stripped. But yes, it is a bit rapey."  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Rikuo sighed saying "I take back my praise from earlier."  
Sona actually gives a small smile at Rikuo before asking, "Where are they going?"  
Watching the screen Rikuo sees Issei and Koneko leave the gym leaving the four women on the floor of the gym. Before long the entire gym building exploded after being struck by a large thunderbolt as Grayfia's voice called out the results. "Three of Lord Raiser's Pawns, Retired. One of Lord Raiser's Rook's, Retired."  
Watching and listening, Rikuo spoke up saying, "Well that was something. Is she always that over the top?"  
Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Sona simply nods saying, "That's the priestess of thunder for you and I must say they did well Rias used the gym a central location to draw out the enemy and then blew it sky-high."  
Nodding in agreeance with her king, Tsubaki said "True, but now Lord Raiser has no choice but to unleash all of his pieces."  
Tapping his chin, Rikuo throws in his two cents saying "Sometimes the biggest bang isn't the one that assures victory, this is a small win. The true battle has only just begun."  
Looking at Rikuo Sona can't help but nod approving of his senses as they watched other monitors seeing the three pawns Raiser sent ahead to scout for Rias' Headquarters eliminate simple traps and spells in their way, before the old school building, they moved towards vanished. Leaving the three pawns without promotion and facing Kiba, Rikuo smiled hoping to see the fruits of the training he had his retainers put them through paying off somewhat. As he watched Koneko move ahead of Issei, he saw a magic circle surround Koneko and it exploded violently, sending the young loli flying towards Issei. Clicking his teeth, Rikuo says "that was a harsh blow, where do the people go when they retire?"  
Looking over to Sona, she nods at the question saying "They are teleported away to a location where their wounds can be treated. There you can see the magic working."  
Rikuo's attention returns to the screen showing Koneko glowing and fading away as he nods saying "this is actually a very kind battle."  
At the same time, Grayfia's voice came out saying "One of Lady Gremory's Rooks, Retired."  
The cold finality in his words somewhat surprises Sona and Tsubaki who shelve the questions they have for later as they return to watching the battle unfold before Grayfia's voice calls out saying "Three of Lord Raiser's Pawns, retired."  
Sona then states the somewhat obvious "Currently Lord Raiser has the Numerical advantage in pieces at nine, while Rias only has only five players."  
Rikuo then speaks up to the two ladies saying, "They need to be careful, although they are fighting an uphill battle with little to no chance of success."  
Sona solemnly nods saying "I agree, but they are putting up a good fight. Maybe their luck can turn around."  
Looking at the screens Rikuo watched as Akeno fight what he assumed was Raiser's queen in a fancy magic show of explosions and thunderbolts. While he watched Kiba and Issei came out onto the sports field, along with the rest of Raiser's pieces. Noticing two particular pawns in rather slutty sailor outfits with opposite color schemes of red and blue with matching cat ears as he whispered to himself "Ah so that's where those two went, at least their alive."  
Sona looked towards Rikuo saying "What was that?"  
Giving a small chuckle Rikuo says "Nothing big, those two Nekomata was there as a part of the Bakeneko clan back in the Kanto region. I heard they disappeared a few years ago. I just wish they could have ended up somewhere they didn't have to dress as sluts."  
Nodding to him, she looked over the battlefield seeing the Kiba had engaged with another knight while Issei was fighting a rook. The battle continued before Issei set off a dragon shot, followed up by his terrible technique as Rikuo couldn't help but facepalm again saying "Geeze Issei, I want to root for you man…"  
Tsubaki actually gave a small giggle while Grayfia sounded off saying "One of Lord Raiser's Rooks, retired."  
The screens then changed over to the encounter on the roof, seeing Rias and Asia fighting Raiser. While Issei was surrounded by a knight, and the Nekomata twins. As the fight continued Rikuo's eyes focused on Issei before his body exploded into a pillar of green energy before it faded showing his sacred gear had changed. Then he and Kiba made a massive combo attack causing the entirety of the field to become a plane of pillar-like swords annihilating Raiser's pieces as Grayfia sounded off again "Two of Lord Raiser's Pawns, Retired. Two of Lord Raiser's Knights, Retired. One of Lord Raiser's Bishops, Retired."  
Sitting back in his chair Rikuo looked over at the two Devils saying "Seems you were right Sona; seems their luck is turn-"  
Before he could finish his statement Grayfia's voice sounded off once again "Lady Gremory's Queen, Retired."  
Biting off his comment Rikuo looked forward before saying "How did she recover so quickly? I thought I saw Akeno having that battle in the bag?"  
Sona spoke up saying "Phoenix Tears, it's a special item that the house of Phenex can create. It heals all injuries instantly giving anyone who uses it their family's momentary regeneration to their level. Luckily such an item may only be used twice in a single game."  
As the explanation was given another series of explosions bloomed across the screen before Grayfia called out 'One of Lady Gremory's Knights, Retired.'  
Humming Rikuo continued to watch the battle as he said, "I shouldn't have called it so soon, the battle is never over until one side concedes or the last piece is dealt with."  
Nodding in agreement before saying "However I don't see any way for Rias to succeed in this scenario. She is down to only her Pawn and her Bishop, while Raiser has his Queen, a Bishop."  
Seeing the final standoff beginning to happen on the roof Rikuo could see Raiser's confidence would not wain or stop and he could see why. He was a decent strategist even if full of bravado, he knew how to win against someone who had never seen any sort of battle. Before another explosion bloomed and he was surprised seeing Asia unconscious but still there as Issei charged forward before in what appeared to be a final charge but then fell down the roof as Rikuo was about to ask Sona spoke up saying "The boosted gear is different from other Sacred gears. Without warning, it can tax the wielders physical strength immensely. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long for such an effect to take place. Especially when his magical power was near zero when he took that hit from Yubelluna."  
Sighing Rikuo said aloud and solemnly "He overestimated himself, he honestly did well, but everyone has a limit. Seems you found your limit, Issei."  
Watching the battle continue as no one had conceded or been defeated, before Raiser personally began to pummel Issei as Rikuo couldn't help but say "Dammit you dumbass, give in or you'll actually die."  
Sona couldn't help but look at the hybrid with sympathy for his friend. Before Raiser could deliver what was clearly a fatal blow to the young pawn, they watched Rias dive towards Raiser as Grayfia spoke a final time saying "Lady Rias Gremory's Resignation is recognized. Lord Raiser Phenex is the victor of this game."  
In the observation room, Rikuo couldn't help but be stunned and not surprised with how this turned out saying "It was a hard-fought battle... and a showy defeat. So, what now?"  
Looking over at the two Devils, Sona answered as Tsubaki sighed "Rias will be married to Raiser. There's nothing that can stop that fact now."  
Nodding he said, "She gave it her all but, sometimes life doesn't work out as you want."  
As the screens deactivated. A glowing blue magic circle appeared in front of her as a woman in a maid outfit appeared in the observation room, she was a simple beauty with brown hair and green eyes, a mousy face with clear Irish roots as she then bows saying "Lady Sitri, your father wishes to speak to you post haste."  
Nodding Sona, answers saying, "Thank you Aisling I will return as soon as I guide my guest to the exit and inform my peerage."  
Gesturing to Rikuo as he stood up, he gave a simple bow to the maid who smiled saying "That is alright."  
Walking forward the two Devils led Rikuo to the exit of the Council rooms as he said, "So I'm guessing you're going to be forced into whatever victory party the yakitori has planned?"  
Adjusting her glasses Sona says, "Most likely, why do you ask?"  
Gaining a playful smirk, he says "Need a plus one? I always enjoy crashing parties and as a representative of a third party that wishes to make allies with the Devils what better place to make friends?"  
Sona kept her stoic appearance before giving a small smile saying, "I believe my father could convince the Phenex family as to allow such a person into the party, especially as a potential ally in this time of need for the Devil community."  
Giving her a bow as Rikuo noticed the mousy maid listening into the conversation as he said "My thoughts exactly. You know how to reach me, until next time."  
Walking away Rikuo kept a smile for a moment before gritting his teeth thinking about how the rating game went. He was proud of how his training clearly made it a difference, but all it did was make sure they weren't slaughtered immediately. Making his way back to his apartment Rikuo was greeted by Aotabo and Kubinashi who were keeping a lookout. Upon entering he saw everyone was clearly asleep, so he quietly made his way to his room and sent a text to Asia 'text me when you guys get back and when Issei recovers.'


	8. Party Crashers

The next day was a quiet one Classes went on and his friends were all safe, the night before when they went to investigate had given them a small scare as Kana apparently saw something. It was a stray dog which was sleeping in the area she was checking. None the less, the investigation landed nothing concrete but apparently Kiyotsugu picked up some strange energies and found tracks, so he was actually quite happy. As the day went on, he received two messages, one in the early morning from Asia ‘Issei hasn’t woken up yet but he is ok… I’m still worried. Thank you for being a good friend Rikuo-san.’

Smiling at her innocence the hybrid continued to focus on classes until after lunch when he received a text from Tsubaki saying ‘meet in the Council room after classes.’

As the day came to a close, he chatted with his friends before he told Kiyotsugu that he had to go again, this time leaving Tsurara, Aotabo, and Kappa. Breaking off from the group he made his way to the Council room knocking on the door as the door opens, he is greeted by a male student with blonde hair and somewhat arrogant grey eyes who says “yeah?”

Raising an eyebrow at the minor hostility Rikuo says “I’m here to meet with Sona.”

Grumbling he opens the door for him to enter as he holds his hand out saying “Genshirou Saji. I’m a Secretary for the student council.”

Gripping his hand Rikuo could feel Saji purposely putting power into the handshake which Rikuo doesn’t react to instead putting equal power into it before Tsubaki walks out saying “Saji, let go of Nura-san, he is here to meet with Sona.”

Slowly letting go Saji moved out of the way before Rikuo walked forward saying “thank you Tsubaki, so lead the way.”

Walking up to the vice president Rikuo gave a smile as she led him into Sona’s personal office as he looked around, it was rather nice. A few bookshelves, a nice desk and a small lounge like area with a chessboard and a side table, with Sona standing in front of her desk Rikuo simply knocked on the door frame as Tsubaki let him in saying “Knock Knock.”

Turning around she sees Rikuo and nods saying “Good you’re here. Now I discussed your suggestion with my parents. And they have made contact with the Phenex family, so as it stands, we are simply waiting on a reply. The engagement party is tonight.”

Walking over to the chess board Rikuo picks up the black knight piece saying, “Well if we are really just waiting, would you care for a game to pass the time?”

Raising an eyebrow, she said “Are you sure you wish to play me?”

Chuckling Rikuo sits down in front of the black side saying “Why not? It’s just a friendly game.”

As he placed the piece, he picked up back in its proper location she gave a gentle smile saying “Alright, why not. A game sounds wonderful.”

Sitting down in front of the white side she began to play. As the game progressed it was clear to both people that they were both well versed, Sona being a natural born strategist being put on the defensive and Rikuo being clever in his use of his pieces progressing quickly with aggression. The game pressed on before Rikuo placed his knight into a striking position saying, “And I believe that is checkmate Sona.”

Biting her thumb gently Sona gazed at the board, her queen had been taken out much earlier, her king was isolated from any defensive pieces as she had tried to launch a counter attack with her bishops leaving herself exposed to a full frontal assault by Rikuo’s remaining knight, two rooks, and a pawn. As she looked between the grinning hybrid and the board, she couldn’t help but gently blush saying, “It’s my loss then, it was a good game Nura.”

Holding out his hand to her he said “It definitely was, I’d love to play against you again later. Oh hey, looks like you got a letter.”

As she shook his hand, she could feel the surprisingly calloused hands of his from whatever kind of training he’s had before snapping out of it looking at her desk, an envelope with the Phenex crest on it. Moving forward she opened the letter and scanned over it before smiling saying “It’s an invitation for you Nura.”

Smirking he walked forward and took the invitation in hand scanning over it he simply smiled saying “Sounds like I’m officially invited to the lovely underworld.”

Looking at him Sona then says, “do you have a suit?”

Tapping his chin Rikuo saying “I’m sure I can find something, where would you like to meet?”

Sighing she says, “Meet back here at ten.”

Giving a small two finger salute Rikuo says “Sounds good, I can’t wait to see your dress Sona-chan.”

Groaning she says, “I’m already regretting agreeing to this.”

Chuckling he makes his way out and on his way out, Rikuo notices Tomoe at her desk as he winks at her. While she blushes and gives a small wave, he made his way out. Heading back to his apartments meeting with Kejouro and Kubinashi. Speaking with the thread user and the former courtesan he has a nice black kimono with the blue Haori jacket with the Nura clan’s symbol emblazoned upon the back, simple grey hakama pants and a simple white obi sash. In his night form he comes into the school area with his fear active no one notices him at all as he makes his way to the council chambers. Slipping in unannounced he knocks on the door to Sona’s office as he lets his fear dissipate letting Tsubaki and two other upper classmen react to his sudden and unannounced appearance. Tsubaki jumps and prepares before easing herself as Momo and Tsubasa jump up before seeing their queen ease Tsubasa speaks up, “Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?”

Keeping a very aggressive air she glares at the yokai as Sona opens the door in a beautiful blue dress as she speaks up saying “This is Nura Rikuo, a student here and… my date to the Phenex engagement party.”

She blushed lightly as she said that before Tsubaki muffled a giggle as she returned to keeping track of the rest of the peerage out on jobs while Tsubasa blushed brightly saying, “Oh… um sorry.”

Chuckling as he saw Momo sitting back down with a smile for her king He said, “No harm no foul. So, shall we away?”

Offering his silk covered arm to Sona she nodded as they walked into a magic circle Teleporting them to the entrance of the Phenex estate as Rikuo took a second to look at the massive building. He could only think ‘damn’ as he walked forward as Sona simply nudged him from his minor staring. Making their way towards the entrance Rikuo produced his invitation and the guards let them in. upon entering he kept a hold of Sona’s arm he watched many Devils look towards them as a butler actually called out the names of the guests saying “And we welcome Lady Sona Sitri and her Guest Nura Rikuo.”

Moving forward and through the crowd he could feel some of the high-class devils sense his non-Devil aura. His simple reaction was to stand tall and remember his grandfather’s teachings about yokai and their fear, Fear is to be respected and bring Awe. As they made their way through the party some devils come over to brown nose and greet Sona while many gave Rikuo the cold shoulder there were a few that introduced themselves properly. One was a tall young man about their age named Sairaorg Bael with black hair and amethyst colored eyes, his handshake was firm and Rikuo could feel the raw power he emanated even in such a casual setting. The other had a stern expression and an even more strict aura named Seekvaira Agares with long light blonde hair and pink eyes behind glasses. Both younger devils were cordial and descent talking to Rikuo as an equal while they had some minor talk before, he excused himself to be with Sona as her date. Retrieving a drink for each of them Rikuo offered her the glass saying “Well, I was able to accomplish one minor goal, I made two new friends, so how is the night treating you so far Lady Sitri?”

Giving a small smile she accepts the drink while taking a sip she nods saying “That’s good, and I’ve never been one for such extravagant things… my sister is the one who enjoys parties like these.”

Noting the change in expression he chuckled knowing how family can be saying “Well, I’m very happy you allowed me to accompany you Sona, this has been a wonderful night. Oh, hey I see three particular devils that could use some friendly faces.”

Gesturing subtly to the three members of Rias’ peerage in attendance Sona nodded before they both made their way towards Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko as he heard one particularly loud Devil say, “And my talented brother even won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremorys. Of course, he had to hold back to make it entertaining.”

Rolling his eyes Sona simply says “Ravel Phenex, her brother’s Bishop… she’s always been rather… boisterous.”

Nodding in aggreance he then heard Kiba’s comment saying, “Well isn’t she delightful.”

Giving a chuckle letting his presence be known along with Sona’s as she smiled kindly at the group saying, “She does have quite the mouth on her, doesn’t she?”

Turning towards the two Kiba speaks up surprised saying “Sona what’s up? How are you? And Rikuo good to see you.”

Giving them a wave, he smirked saying “Good to see you three as well. And I wanted to congratulate you all for a well fought game, outcome be damned, you all did wonderfully.”

Sona couldn’t help but nod in agreement saying “He is correct, the match was splendid. Although I wouldn’t have been disappointed had the outcome been different.”

Akeno giggled lightly saying “Thank you both for the support, but don’t worry, this isn’t even close to being over.”

Keeping his dashing smirk Kiba said “She’s right, we’ll get another shot, and next time we’ll be ready for them and their tricks.”

Koneko simply said “Yeah screw those D-bags.”

Chuckling at the bluntness of the loli Rikuo then said, “I’ll be sure to drag you three through even more training next time then if you want.”

Koneko simply sipped on her drink while Kiba chuckled and Akeno smiled kindly before Koneko spoke saying, “I’ll beat the big guy.”

Before Rikuo could say anything else he heard a bird’s cry and turned to see a momentary spiral of orange flame as Raiser Phenex appeared in an ostentatious white outfit that couldn’t be called a suit or even suitable for such an elegant occasion as he calls out “Greetings Renowned devils of the underworld, on behalf of the house of Phenex, Raiser wishes to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historic moment for all Devilkind, and I wish for our guests to be the first to know that two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Raiser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory. And now I present to all of you, My Bride Rias Gremory.”

As he made his show and made a wide gesture to the other side of the stage a red Gremory magic circle appeared as Rias teleported in wearing a rather beautiful white wedding gown and Rikuo raised an eyebrow thinking ‘this is just an engagement party, why is she in a wedding dress?’ before he could voice any question to Sona the doors burst open with a guard sailing through the now open doors with Issei standing with an outstretched fist. As it was revealed Rias gasped “Issei?!”

“Rias!” was Issei’s reply as Raiser growled stepping forward saying “Who do you think you are boy?”

Raising his left fist already covered in the red metallic gauntlet of the Boosted Gear he calls back saying “I’m Issei Hyoudou and I’m here to bring Rias Gremory back where she belongs! No one is going to take anything from her that she doesn’t want to give!”

Rikuo couldn’t help but smirk at Issei’s balls as he watched Raiser was about to blow a gasket calling out “How dare you!”

Keeping his smirk, he could also hear the younger Phenex saying “Seriously is this guy mental?”

“Seize Him!” Rikuo hear Raiser call out as several guards in gold and black armor as Akeno smiled saying “Well that’s our que to get involved.”

As the other two of Rias’ peerage agrees they dash forward taking out the guards easily as Issei goes forward towards Raiser as one high class devil calls out Raiser saying, “Lord Raiser is this your doing?!”

“It’s just some entertainment that I prepared.” As a Robed devil with some large metallic shoulder pads and blood red hair spoke up as Rikuo leaned over to Sona asking, “Who’s that?”

“That is Rias’ brother, Sirzechs Lucifer.” Sona answers as another devil names him by his title, ‘The Great Devil Lucifer.’ As Rikuo simply nods staying quiet to listen to the new bits of drama as Raiser speaks up saying “What do you mean by that Sir?”

Holding up his hand to silence any other sort of interruption saying, “I watched the game Raiser, and frankly I was underwhelmed, my sister lacks your gaming experience and yet against your superior number and experience she had you cornered.”

“It’s the final result that counts my lord.” Rikuo glared at the blond-haired playboy for such an attitude before hearing Sirzechs continue saying “It did in the past, however the games no longer mean what they used to. Truthfully Raiser, you were almost defeated by a first-time competitor. I can’t imagine you or your family are proud of such a performance. I believe you should be given another chance. Besides such celebrations as these don’t happen every day, so why not add some flare. You there…”

As Sirzechs gazes towards Issei with a smile saying, “They say you have the power of the dragon, which is why I had Grayfia bring you here today.”

“I see you want a fight.” Raiser states Rikuo raised any eyebrow while holding his arms together within his sleeves as he continued to watch the exchange next to Sona and many shocked Devils. As Sirzechs continues saying “Dragon against Phoenix. Yes, I believe the guests would enjoy a Battle between powers such as yours.”

Rikuo hummed thinking it would definitely be a good fight, especially as Issei looked fresh and far more determined than the during the Rating Game. Before Rias spoke up saying “No please don’t…”

“An excellent idea my lord, Raiser would be more than happy to oblige you.” Raiser gained a viscous grin as They ignored Rias before Sirzechs said “And What of you Dragon?”

“I’m sorry what?” Issei looked dumbfounded as Sirzechs gave a silent chuckle saying, “There are quite a number here with quite an interest in seeing your abilities would you be kind enough to show them what you are capable of.”

“Hell yes.” Issei answered without hesitation before Rias stepped forward saying “Issei you don’t have to do this.”

Rikuo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the attitude of this girl, Issei was throwing himself forward to safe her and she was saying no? it’s as if she wants to be married to the douche bag yakitori. And then Raiser speaks saying “Now now Rias, Mr. Hyoudou is a big boy, he can make decisions for himself, and Raiser is certain he can handle himself.”

“So, Dragon, if you are the victor what would you have as your reward?” as the leader of the devils said that another high-class snob spoke out saying “You can’t be serious? A reward for a lower-class devil?”

“Your king has spoken, Lower class or not. I’ve requested this of him, I must give him compensation for such things. So, what will it be? A title? Perhaps treasure, or a woman of great beauty. Ask and if you win, you shall receive.” Rikuo was quite impressed with how generous an offer that was before Issei spoke up saying “Alright. There is only one thing I want… Rias Gremory.”

Gaining another knowing smile Sirzechs then gestured to his queen who stepped forward and created a magic circle as she said, “Please step through here and you will be brought to the battlefield.”

Raiser simply smirked and proudly strode forward saying “Raiser shall return soon My Rias.”

After he vanished Issei walked forward with a determined glare as Rias simply blushed seeing it before he vanished in a glow of white magic before Sirzechs waved his hand as ‘Tears’ appeared in the air space above the guest showing the red lit battlefield. The Arena appeared to be based on a coliseum with large chess pieces surrounding it. As this happened Sirzechs spoke up saying “Alright, it’s time to begin.”

As Issei took his starting position Rikuo spoke up saying “Show them what you are truly capable of Issei.”

The red eyes of the Hybrid shone through a tear near Issei who smiled before Ravel spoke up saying “You messed with the wrong family this time Hyoudou!”

As this was said Raiser took to the sky with wings made of orange fire as he began to throb globs of Orange hellfire at the Pawn as he calls out for a queen promotion while Rikuo spoke with Sona saying “What do you think his chances are?”

Tapping her chin as Issei charged forward towards the high-class devil saying “He had clear confidence, so something must have changed. We will see what has happened.”

As she finished saying as such Issei jumped to the air as the Gauntlet called out -WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER- as the call was said Issei was covered in blood red armor with draconic features as his back plates lifted as green jets of energy fired forward launching him into the air towards Raiser as Sirzechs looked impressed saying “Impressive, the forbidden infernal form.”

Watching Issei charge up a large orb of energy before launching it towards Raiser who avoids it as they begin to trade blows as Rikuo can hear some devils whispering about how the fight is going before a cross counter happens. Seeing the hit Rikuo grits his teeth seeing a large amount of blood come out of Issei’s head piece before he sees Raiser cough up just as much as he clutches his cheek as if it burned. For a moment everyone is surprised before a chill runs up the spine of near every devil in attendance as Rikuo sees the silver cross hanging from Issei’s left hand before he says, “You idiot, you gave up your arm, didn’t you.”

Sona sees the cross saying “It’s the only way he could be holding that cross without pain.”

Continuing the fight Issei appeared to be gaining ground as he started to truly pummel Raiser before another blow could land the armor suddenly vanished as Rikuo said “Shit, what are you going to do now bud?”

He could see his friends in Rias’ peerage start to look concerned as Raiser picks the brunette up by his collar before Issei produces another item. A small glass jar of water with a cross emblazoned upon the side as Sona says, “Will Holy water even work against a devil as strong as Raiser?”

As that is said Issei dumps the container as the jewel in his gauntlet glows showing he uses the transfer call while the water begins to brighten and glow before it hits Raiser’s face like acid. Rikuo smirks saying, “I think it will, but I’m not sure it’s enough to end him.”

“No but it is draining his mental and physical strength. It is preventing his regeneration.” Sona rebuttals before Akeno smiles saying, “Not even the Lord of the house of Phenex can rise from the ashes when his mind under this kind of attack.”

“His mind?” Koneko asks as Rikuo raises an eyebrow asking the same question silently as Sona says “Yes, his body is immortal but his mind, well it is far from it.”

Grinning Rikuo watches his friend prepare a final attack as he leaps over a final desperate gout of hellfire from Raiser. Dashing forward Rikuo could hear shocked gasps all around him from the high-class devils as Issei lands a decisive blow on Raiser. As the Phenex collapses Rikuo notices the younger Phenex take off flying towards the tear and through a magic circle while crying out “Don’t hurt him!”

Giving a quiet chuckle Rikuo also hears Sirzechs say “This battle is over.”

As he does the battlefield begins to fall apart as Ravel carries her beaten brother away while Rias’ peerage takes off to catch the now falling pawn as Rikuo stays back with Sona. Noticing Rias take off as well he smiles saying to Sona “That was a very entertaining spectacle.”

“It was wasn’t it.” Was said before Sona could respond as it was Sirzechs Lucifer standing next to them who spoke. Sona blushed lightly before giving a bow saying “L-lord Lucifer.”

Rikuo gives a similar bow but without speaking as the Devil King simply chuckles saying “Do not worry Sona, neither of you need stand on ceremony for me. However, I must borrow Nura from you for a moment, if you can separate from your date for a moment.”

Sona’s light blush of embarrassment explodes into a full red face saying “I-I… y-yes, I mean… it’s perfectly alright Lord Lucifer.”

Rikuo gives a quiet chuckle again before patting her shoulder gently saying, “I’ll be back soon.”

Walking towards the powerful Devil Rikuo smiles as he is lead towards a balcony overlooking a nice courtyard where Rias and company are standing along with Sona as Sirzechs speaks up finally “How are you doing in Kuoh Nura-san?”

Smiling as he watches his friends saying, “It’s definitely been interesting but I’m glad you invited me to study there.”

Nodding the older Devil then says, “Although I am surprised you haven’t joined my sister or her friends’ group yet.”

His tone was cordial but inquisitive as if he expected such a result as Rikuo kept his easy smile saying “I’m not one to be someone’s servant, besides I am still the third supreme commander of the Nura clan. I have my own goals to fulfill.”

Nodding in understanding Sirzechs then says “Well I’d say you probably need friends to complete your goals, correct? And based upon what Grayfia told me, you are making plenty.”

Chuckling again he says “Yes, I’d say I am. Oh and it was such a shame that this engagement would fall apart in such a spectacular manner.”

Not turning around Sirzechs agrees saying “I agree what a shame. Now I believe your friends are waiting for you. Oh, and Rikuo, I will apologize ahead of time for Sona’s sister when she finds out about tonight.”

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo then decides for the dramatic entrance and standing on the railing next to the Maou, Rikuo gives Sirzechs and Grayfia respectful bows before falling forward towards his friends as he quietly lands next to them. Sirzechs then smiles easily towards his queen and wife saying, “how do you think Serafall will react to him.”

Grayfia cracks a small smile saying, “We will just have to wait and find out.”

-down in the courtyard-

Rikuo watches as the Griffon appears as Issei is surprised saying “Woah, what is that thing?”

Akeno then speaks up saying “It’s a griffon, and a cute one too. Well Issei, since you saved the day, it’s only fair that you ride it with Rias.”

Smirking Rikuo says, “She’s right Issei, enjoy the moment of being a hero.”

Blushing lightly, he climbs up and helps Rias up while they fly up and away from the group Rikuo says aloud “So do you think we’ll get him back from that red head’s grasp anytime soon?”

Sona rolls her eyes saying, “Who knows. So, shall we return?”

Nodding Rikuo waves to the three remaining members of Rias’ peerage before walking over to Sona as she leads him back towards the manor and into a magic circle saying, “That was certainly exciting.”

Nodding Rikuo walks through the glowing circle and back into the student council office they left through as they entered the room they were greeted by Tsubaki who was looking over the chess board that was unchanged from earlier in the day saying, “Good you’re back, how was the party?”

Sona returned to her stoic visage as she said, “it was definitely entertaining.”

Chuckling the yokai hybrid nodded saying “I couldn’t agree more.”

Nodding Tsubaki then said, “Shall I escort you out Nura-san?”

Shaking his head, he smiles saying “Thanks but I can find my own way out, oh and Sona. We should definitely play again.”

His eyes flickered towards the chess board before returning to Sona who gently blushed moving strand of hair behind her ear saying, “That would be nice, next time I won’t go easy.”

“Hahaha, I can’t wait to see it. Maybe you’ll win next time.” As he said that the Third supreme commander of the Nura clan made his way away while Tsubaki stared at Sona surprised as she said, “You lost?!”

Sighing Sona nodded saying “I did. I just hope my sister doesn’t find out.”

-in the underworld-

Gazing over a scrying ball she had created a pink clad Devil king spun around in her lounging Leather chair as she laughed cutely but maniacally saying “Awe So-chan, you can never hide anything from your big sister… So Rikuo Nura… you think you can steal my adorable sister away. Hehe Haha!”

As she began to laugh a devil outside her office door shivered worried what the craziest of the devil kings had in store for whoever had caught her attention.

* * *

**So eight chapters, lets see if we can keep up. Anyway until next time all, this Celt is out.**


End file.
